The Curse of the Dark Counsel
by Life after Nothing
Summary: ok i'm changing the summery bc that last 1 sucked. HG's past life is coming to the surface after a ritual that almost killed her. a series of strange events is set off, this could possibly lead her to the truth about her new friend Antionette.
1. Welcome To Hogwarts

Chapter One: Return to Hogwarts  
  
"Harry!!" Hermione yelled banging on the door. Harry rolled over and moaned:  
  
"What time is it?" he said pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"Its almost 9 O'clock! Get up or we'll miss the train!!" Hermione yelled again looking at her watch then turning and walking down the stares.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Harry yelled sitting up in bed then quickly jumping out and changing. As he walked down the stares he heard Fred and George doing experiments in their room. They hadn't left since they graduated. Harry reached the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley bustling around getting him some breakfast. Harry turned around and started back up the stares up to Percy's room which is now Ron's room. His parents gave it to him when Percy moved out to live with his wife. They were entering their 7th and final year at Hogwarts and they were all prefects and hoping to be head boy and girl. Harry finally reached the door and opened it to find Ron and Hermione making out on the bed.  
  
"Ok you two don't make me get the cold water." Harry said putting his hands on his hips and pretending to look annoyed. Hermione and Ron looked up at him. Ron rolled over letting Hermione get up and walk to the mirror to fix her makeup. Ron sat up and started to rub off her lipstick, which happened to be rather all over his mouth. Hermione stopped and turned to face Harry and then started to walk towards him in a circular manner.  
  
"Ya know Harry it's not like me and Ron haven't heared you and Ginny doing something in Ron's old room. Now haven't we Ron." Hermione said slyly. Ron smiled and joined the sceam.  
  
"Why yes Hermione you're absolutely right." He said joining her standing in front of Harry.  
  
"Well um. um. well .um well." Harry stammered nervously. Hermione smiled and went back to fixing her makeup. Ron walked over to stand beside her his hand moved to her butt and squeezed it.  
  
"Hmm!" Hermione said moving forward grabbing his arm and whispering something in his ear. Suddenly Mrs. Weasleys voice came from the bottom of the stares making them jump. She was calling them all down to get some last minute things done before they leave while Harry ate some breakfast.  
  
"Bye mum see you at Christmas maybe!!" Ron called as he ran at the barrier between platform 9 and 10.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Weasley thank you for having us!!" Called Harry and Hermione as they did the same one after the other. On the train they got a usual cabin towards the back of the train that was empty. As they settled in Harry said:  
  
"Where's Ginny I thought she was right behind me?" Ron looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You know Harry that she has other friends besides you Harry. You know that right?" He said rather sarcastically laughing slightly.  
  
"I know that. Its just that we always sit together every year and it was just strange that's all." Harry said sheepishly looking down.  
  
"Its ok,." Hermione said "We know how much you just love being with her and how much you lover her." Harry sat down across from Ron and Hermione. And they started to talk about the Quiddich World Cup that they went to that summer and how Ireland won by about 10 points from Scotland. While Hermione leaned ageist Ron and petted her little ginger fluff Crookshanks that slept happily in her lap. It went on like this until the compartment door opened and in walked Mafloy with his two sidekicks Crabbe and Goyal.  
  
"Well, well, well" he said looking at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"I thought you might have come to your senses and dumped Weasley and come to some one more fitting to your desires." Malfoy said again looking her up and down as she stood up and started to walk towards him with Ron and Harry behind her. Ron was red with anger and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists resisting the urge to punch Malfoy. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and started to walk behind him in a circle sliding her hand loosly along his shoulder line. But stopping at his right shoulder she leaned in and nibbled his ear and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I have a boyfriend right now so be a dear and get a girlfriend and even if I did ever dump Ron I would never come to you any way." And she finished walking around him and back towards Ron. Malfoy just looked her up and down again and said:  
  
"Just if you change your mind I'm up two compartments if you want to join me for some romance." He said as he left the cabin and blew a kiss.  
  
"Uh!" Hermione said in disgust as she sat down and crossed her arms.  
  
"He is such a pervert!" She exclaimed again as Ron sat down next to her and put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Forget him you're with me now and that's what matters." Ron said lifting her head with his finger tips so that she was looking at him. Hermione leaned forward and kissed him on the lips then hugged him.  
  
"I love you so much." She whispered in his ear as he embraced her back.  
  
"And I love you also. But much more." Ron whispered back. At that moment Ginny came in and ran at Harry and hugged him with such force that he was knocked down to the floor of the compartment.  
  
"Hey lets play nice shall we." Harry said getting up and rubbing the back of his head then leaning agents the wall still on the floor.  
  
"Sorry Harry. I'm just happy to see you that's all." Ginny said smiling sitting beside him. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Ron, Hey Hermione." Ginny said brightly  
  
"What are you so happy 'bout?" Ron said  
  
"Oh I'm just happy to be with you guys that's all." She said smiling happily.  
  
"The train is going to stop soon. Hermione come with me to get my robes so we can change." Ginny said getting up Hermione stood up to.  
  
"Sure let me just get my robes." She said rummaging around in her trunk. Hermione found her robes and left with Ginny. When the two girls left Harry and Ron started to change as well.  
  
"Has Malfoy always acted like that towards Hermione?" Rom asked a little puzzled. "Yea ever since he saw her walk out of the Prefect bathroom with only a towel on. Don't you remember?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh yea! You weren't there I forgot it was during a holiday and you left to go home. It was I think um. Just after you two got together." Harry said  
  
"Well tell me what happened" Ron said to Harry's surprise rather calmly and casually  
  
"Well." Harry trailed off a little nervously  
  
"Continue." Ron said looking at him casually  
  
"Well during a vacation she went into the prefect bathroom it seems like took a bath then came out all wet." Harry trailed off again looking rather nervous about what he was telling Ron but continued anyway.  
  
"All the guys in the hall just stoped and stared at her. She spotted Malfoy and walked towards him like she wanted to pass him. So as she was passing him she says 'Hi Draco' and her towel almost falls off." Harry finished and waited for Ron to explode  
  
"So what was his reaction?" Ron says casually. Harry looked at him with great surprise but said.  
  
"He looked like he was in love and watched her walk down the hall until she turned the corner. That's all." Harry said still waiting for Ron to explode. But he never did. Just then Ginny and Hermione stepped in all changed into their robes. Hermione leaned agents the side of the door and slid one arm up it and said:  
  
"Did ya miss me?" Which she said sarcastically.  
  
"Of cores" Ron said putting his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him and they started frenching.  
  
"Ok lets keep this compartment as clean as possible please." Harry said tapping Ron on the shoulder as they pulled away.  
  
"Fine be like that Harry. Don't let me and Ron have any fun." Hermione said as if she was whining at him. As they all sat down again the train lurched into a stop. They all gathered their things and walked into the starting evening with a beautiful sunset.  
  
"Ah Hogwarts how I missed being here!" Harry exclaimed as he stretched his legs and his arms. Remembering his life at the Dursley's house. Harry looked around to see the new first years when he saw a new girl that looked to old to be a first year, she looked like a seventh year but he couldn't be sure.  
  
Hmm she looks like a seventh year but then I've never seen her before. She doesn't have a house crest so I don't know what house she belongs to. Harry thought staring at her in wonderment. He tugged at Ron's robe sleave and said:  
  
"Do you know who she is?" Harry said pointing at the new girl. Her Hair was a little below her shoulder line and her hair was very blonde it was so blonde that it was almost white. She had a very pretty face. She was extraordinarily beautiful more beautiful than any girl he had ever seen he was fascinated by her in every way. But his gaze was broken when Ron said:  
  
"I don't know she looks very new, and very nervous." Ron pointed out as Harry looked more closely at her he could see that she looked like she didn't belong there. She twirled her hair around her finger and kept biting her lip and looking around.  
  
"Those boys over there look like they are just about to find out who she is." Ron said pointing to a bunch of boys approaching her.  
  
"Looks like they want to know more than just her name." Harry said taking his stuff over to a pile where they would be taking it up to the dorms of each house. He then joined Hermione who was waiting for the carriages to take them up to Hogwarts. Harry couldn't help but think about that girl she was just so mesmerizing that she sort of stood out in the crowd.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked suddenly breaking his train of thought.  
  
"Um. I saw him up there I think he might be talking to Ginny. I saw them together up there by the train." Harry said shaking his head slightly trying to concentrate on Hermione's question. As the carriages pulled up Ron and Ginny joined them still holding up their conversation.  
  
"I told you not to and yet you did!! Why did you do that you know I would have said some thing! But nooo you had to say some thing before I could!" Ron yelled sounding very annoyed with Ginny.  
  
"Ron you weren't gonna say any thing and I knew you wanted to cause at home you always say that you never said hi to her and I thought that I might help you along since she is one of my friends and I know her so I just thought-" Ginny said trying to sound sorry and convincing at the same time and it wasn't working very well.  
  
"Forget it Ginny! Just forget it!" Ron snapped cutting her off in mid sentence.  
  
"Gee Ron you don't have to get all mad." Ginny said with a little bit of surprise and a lot of being sorry. They all got into the carriages and the started their ride up to Hogwarts. The ride up to Hogwarts was quite because Ron and Ginny were mad at each other and refused to speak and Hermione and Harry had nothing to say to each other with out also including Ron and Ginny. As they arrived up at Hogwarts Harry and Hermione sighed with relief that they would be finally among the chatter of excided students arriving at school for another wonderful year.  
  
They took their seats at their table with the rest of the Gryfindors. They were all sitting across from each other but still Ron and Ginny wouldn't look at each other. Professor Dumbuldoor stood up and began to make his beginning of the year anocments right after the new First years entered the room.  
  
"Remember that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden no one and I mean no one is to go into it for any reason what so ever!" He announced like he did every year and looked over at Harry and Ron who always manage to make their way into that forest and brake as much rules as possible even though they were really just saving the school from all sorts of dangers. After Professor Dumbledore sat down Professor McGonagall stood up and placed a stool down on a platform then put the old tattered sorting hat upon it.  
  
"When I call your name please come up and sit upon the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head then it will announce which house you will be joining." She said. As soon as she finished the hat came to life and began to sing its song about the four house that it seems to make a new one each year. When it finished Professor McGonagall came up again and unrolled a piece of parchment and began to read off the names and one by one the first years came up and were sorted into each house fairly.  
  
"Brooke L. Potter!" She announced as she got into the Ps. Harry looked up to see a scared girl come up and sit upon the stool. Harry watched her fascination she had the same hair color and the same green eyes but she just couldn't be related to him.  
  
She can't be related to me she doesn't look like me in the slightest. She has the same black hair and green eyes but lots of people have those feturs- but why does she feel different but I know that we aren't- we can't! Harry thought his eyes still on her watching hr every move.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!!" the hat announced. Harry let out a sigh of relief knowing that she wasn't in his house.  
  
"Harry are you ok?" Ginny whispered as Dumbledore said let the feast begin she had a worried look on her face as he snapped out of his trance and shook his head.  
  
"What? No I'm fine it just startled me that's all." Harry whispered back giving her a small smile. She didn't believe him but started to eat. As the feats ended Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione lead the first years up to the common room.  
  
"To your right are the boys dormitories and to the left are the girls there are signs on the doors indicating which room you have." Harry said as he pointed to each passageway that led to the dormitories. Ron and Hermione walked towards the middle and gave each other a kiss and separated but still holding each others hand till their fingertips touched them dropped their hands said goodnight and walked up to their dorms.  
  
"Harry are you sure you're ok?" Ginny asked as he sat down in a chair by the fire.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. it just startled me when she had the same last name." Harry said as Ginny sat in his lap and leaned agents his chest. Harry stroked her hair and kissed her head.  
  
"It just worried me you should have seen the look on your face it was so weird and it scares me when you get so worried." Ginny said looking up at him.  
  
"Yea I know. It was just that she looked similar to what my parents looked like. Well from what I've seen in the pictures. And there is no way that they could have had another child anyway they died before I turned one! And if they did that child would be either a seventh or sixth year not a first year." Harry said finally pulling his feelings out to her looking down at her in the eyes.  
  
"Well we should be getting to bed its getting late and we have a full day ahead of us." Ginny said smiling and getting up. Harry got up right after her and kissed her and then they walked quickly up to their dorms. As Harry opened the door he saw Ron waiting for him on his bed.  
  
"Well?" Ron said raising an eyebrow looking at him with suspicion.  
  
"Nothing happened." Harry said sitting down and starting to change into his sweat pants. Of coarse Ron didn't believe him.  
  
"You two never do just nothing Ron said looking at him still with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm serious Ron! Nothing happened we just talked for a while 'bout that girl Brooke Potter." Harry said trying to make him believe.  
  
"Fine whatever you say." Ron said getting into his bed which was next to Harry's. Harry rolled his eyes knowing that Ron was impossible to work with when he got very stubborn  
  
"Night Harry." Ron whispered turning off his light.  
  
"Night Ron." Harry whispered turning off his own and climbing into bed and falling quickly asleep. Even in his dreams Harry couldn't stop thinking about that new girl Brooke. His mind kept going back to his vaig memories off his mother's and father's death he kept thinking that amongst the confusion he thought he hear one of his parents say something about another child and one of them should start to run with that other child and Harry. But suddenly all of the details started to swarm into his mind and he then knew that there was no other child. Also that he was just thinking to much about that Brooke person and that he should just sleep. 


	2. Mixed Emotions

Chapter Two: Mixed Emotions  
  
"Wake up sleeping beauty." Harry said shaking Ron vigorously to wake him.  
  
"Hmm. What?" he said opening his eyes to the bright sunlight streaming in. Harry pulled off his covers to make him get up. The air was cool but very cold to someone who is just getting out of bed. Ron tried reaching for the blankets but Harry pulled them back more. Ron groaned and sat up and glared at Harry.  
  
"Do you want to miss breakfast?" Harry asked knowing that if Ron didn't eat something when he woke up that he would be in a bad mood the rest of the day.  
  
"Well do you?" Harry asked again pulling Ron's arm to make him get up.  
  
"Don't make me go and get Hermione. I know you don't like it when she tries to get you up." He knew that the last time she had to get him up he had to be her servant to get her to talk to him because she refused to talk to him cause he gave her such a bad time. At hearing this Ron got up so quickly he knocked Harry down.  
  
"Don't you dare do that!" Ron yelled rummaging in his trunk for some cloths and a clean pair of robes.  
  
"Come on Ron." Harry said getting very annoyed that Ron was taking so long. Ron finally got dressed and they walked down together to the breakfast. Ron looked all mad that he couldn't sleep any later than he had slept.  
  
"I forgot that we had to get up early. I hate getting up early. I'm just not a morning person." Ron mumbled rubbing his eyes as they entered the dinning hall.  
  
"Well at least you have Hermione to help wake you up." Harry said trying to make him perk up a bit and get so grouchy.  
  
"She's to perky in the morning." Ron said grumpily  
  
"Really you think so. I never thought you'd say that 'bout her." Harry said mockingly. Ron just rolled his eyes. As they reached the table breakfast was almost over.  
  
"Hey Ron nice of you to loin us." Hermione said sarcastically as he sat down and took some toast and started to devour it like a crazed predator.  
  
"Careful Ron you'll give your self an stomach ache. Take it easy there its not your last meal." Harry said plopping down next to him.  
  
"You have like another 20 minutest to have breakfast and run back up to the common room to get your books." Hermione said in a matter-oh-factly tone watching him eat.  
  
"I know that I just want to have enough time to do other stuff. Like sleep." Ron said devouring some bacon from and almost empty plate.  
  
"You missed the owl post you got a letter from your mom and dad and a copy of the muggle news paper for muggle studies." Hermione said placing it next to his plate so he could pick it up and look at it when he finished. After about 15 minutes Harry said  
  
"We should start to go and get our stuff or we'll all be late for transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Well except for Ginny she has History of Magic." Harry tugged at Ron's robe sleeves as he and Hermione got up.  
  
"In a minute this bacon is really good." Ron said eating some more.  
  
"No Ron we have to go." Harry said as Hermione pulled his chair away from the table and Harry pulled him up. After many tries to get him up they finally did and they all waked back up to the common room to gather their things.  
  
"Pish-Posh." Ginny said and the fat lady ported swung forward to let them in. Harry ran up to his room to get his books, but Ron and Hermione's were down by the fire place where they left them from yesterday.  
  
"Hermione what do say. Me, you in the prefect bathroom for a midnight bath tonight." Ron whispered as they picked up their books.  
  
"Hmm," Hermione said mulling over this issue "Of cores but we're goanna have to use Harry's invisibility cloak thought." She said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Alright then tonight me you in the prefect bathroom. I can't wait." Ron said confirming their plan. Hermione just smiled.  
  
"I don't think I got my kiss this morning." Ron said placing his books back down and putting his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"You're right I didn't how about I give it to you know." Hermione whispered, as they got closer together until the gap between them was filled and they kissed. Hermione's arms went around his neck but they had to pull away because they heard Harry and Ginny coming down from their dorms.  
  
"Well let's go or we'll be late." Harry said as Hermione and Ron picked up their books again and jogged to the ported and swung it opened.  
  
"What's with them?" Ginny asked linking her arm in Harry's.  
  
"I dunno. They're acting very secretive." Harry said kissing her head.  
  
"Ron go on to class without me I have to hit the lue." Hermione said walking away from him in to a bathroom that was close by. Harry ran to catch up because Ginny had to go to class there.  
  
"What's up with you and Hermione?" Harry asked as he caught up with him.  
  
"Oh nothing just discussing plans for tonight that's all." Ron said with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Spill it must have something to do with using my invisibility cloak then u have to tell me what's going on." Harry said rather sternly. The rest of the way to class Ron told Harry their plans that they had and that they did need his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Uh I'm goanna be late!" Hermione exclaimed as she raced out of the bathroom and knocking over a girl in her haste.  
  
"Oh my god. I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that. Here let me help you." Hermione said picking up the girls books.  
  
"Oh its ok. Um do you think you can help me find Professor McGonagall's room? It's my first class and I'm new here." She said taking her books from Hermione.  
  
"Oh I'm going to that class now. Um if you don't mind me asking who are you?" Hermione asked starting to walk down with her.  
  
"My names Antoinette. I think I know you some how are you Hermione Granger?" Antoinette asked brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Why yes I am how did you know?" Hermione asked very puzzled that someone who had never seen her before could say that she was Hermione Granger.  
  
"Oh I transferred from Drumsrang and I knew Viktor Krum. We were ah. Good friends in school." She said as they continued to walk toward Professor McGonagall's classroom.  
  
"But you don't seem to have an accent like they all did." Hermione said also puzzled that she didn't have an English accent or really any type of accent really at all.  
  
"Oh well I was born in America and went to a Witchcraft and Wizardry school there but then my parents transferred jobs and moved to England." She said as they entered the room right on time and found seats next to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Now class to day we are going to try something different." Announced Professor McGonagall to the class.  
  
"Now we are going to try transfiguring our self's in to animals instead of transfiguring objects." She said looking around the room once more.  
  
"We are going to try to transfigure our self's in to animals so as if you are trying to hide from someone you have a way to do so." She continued looking around the class seeing excited looks upon the student's faces. She walked over to her desk and picked up her wand.  
  
"Now what you do is you point your wand at your chest and say Hincanthlemin flamar then say the animal you want to change into. Watch." She pointed her wand to her chest said Hincanthlemin flamar then her animal and in a few seconds changed into it. Many of the students looked very amazed at what they saw but others looked as if they had seen it far to many times.  
  
"Now every one take out your wands and practice. The word to say to change back is Hangerdangdo. After several minutes you will each come down and try it in front of the class." Professor McGonagal said then sat down and started to grade the summer assignments.  
  
"Hincanthlemin flamar tree frog." Said Antoinette and she turned quickly into a frog on her desk Harry watched thinking of an animal to change into when it came to him to turn into a stag like his father.  
  
"Hincanthlemin flamar stag." Harry said and to his surprise the spell didn't backfire on him. He stood there when the transformation was complete and saw his class in a new way the way an animal would the way a stranger would and felt a little scared. But he soon came back down to earth when he saw that every one else was starting to change back into them selves.  
  
"Hangerdangdo." Harry said and he slowly changed back into himself and sat down next to Antoinette since his seat was taken by Hermione.  
  
"Now I want to get some of your feedback of how you felt when you were changing into an animal and when you were an animal." Professor McGonagall said standing and walking back to the front of the room. Instantly Antoinette raised her hand to tell her what she was feeling.  
  
"Antoinette." Professor McGonagall said  
  
"When I was changing into an animal it felt very natural, but then when I was fully changed I felt strange like I didn't know where I was when I did and I felt scared because I was so small and well its hard to describe." Antoinette said.  
  
"Ahh. I see would you like to come up demo straight what animal you did?" Professor McGonagall asked crossing her arms.  
  
"All right." Said Antoinette getting up walking to the front of the class. She pointed her wand to her chest and said:  
  
"Hincanthlemin flamar tree frog." And again she turned into a frog. She then said to her self  
  
"Hangerdangdo." And turned back to her self and sat down.  
  
"Very good Antoinette for a beginner in this." Said professor McGonagall, then continued on with her lesson.  
  
At lunch Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat together but Ron and Ginny would not speak to one another since they were still mad at what each other did.  
  
"So Hermione tell me about Antoinette. What is she like? Since you both walked in together talking." Harry said with great interest. At this question Ron also looked up from his chicken that he was eating to here what she was about to say.  
  
"Well she transferred here from Drumstrang, but she lived in the U.S. and was born there. She went to a Witchcraft and Wizardry school there until her parents moved here and like I said went to Drumstrang then here." Hermione said looking at them with slight disgust at their interest, which they normally don't show towards other women since they were happy with their own girlfriends.  
  
"Hey what 'bout me. Don't you remember me your girlfriend?" Ginny said putting her hand on his knee.  
  
"Don't worry Ginny I still love you. Its just that there hasn't been someone knew here in a long time that isn't a first year." Harry said taking her hand in his and kissing her to make her feel better.  
  
"Ok I forgive you." She said rubbing his knee and kissing him back.  
  
"What 'bout me Ron?" Hermione said a little whiningly  
  
"I still love you to it's the same rezone as Harry's." Ron said taking her hand and kissing it. Then kissing her lips. Hermione smiled and kissed him back.. As they finished lunch and started to walk out to the dorms Ginny grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Ron I want to talk to you." She said pulling him aside.  
  
"You can go up without me." Ron said to the others as he followed Ginny to someplace privet.  
  
"Look I'm sorry about what I did I just thought I was helping you." She said very apologetically.  
  
"Fine I forgive you but this means that I'm not goanna get you a Christmas present." Ron said.  
  
"Fine." said Ginny smiling.  
  
"So can I get a hug?" Ron said stretching out his arms and Ginny went into them hugging him back.  
  
"Of course you can." She said and hugged him back.  
  
"I hate homework. Especially homework from divination." Ron said grumpily putting his head in his hands and sighed.  
  
"Oh cheer up at least we can do it like we always do. Make it up." Harry said nudging him with his elbow.  
  
"Oh yea. I'm goanna say that I am goanna die and Thursday due to having your moon in my sun so that will cause a heard of rhinos to trample me." Ron said with sarcasm.  
  
"Hey is something wrong?" Hermione asked moving next to him. She rubbed his knee and moved closer to him to hear his answer.  
  
"I'm just tired. That's all. Not enough sleep," Ron said glaring at Harry who woke him up that morning so obviously he would be mad at him, for Ron is the person that likes to sleep in the morning so that he would be active at night. And Ron is not a morning person as Harry and Hermione had to find out the hard way over the summer.  
  
"But don't worry love, I will be more active tonight." Ron continued giving her a sly smile that she new oh to well. She smiled back, pulling her books over so she could sit next to him and not have to reach across the table every time she needed another book for her other subject's homework.  
  
"You're a night owl aren't you? You are always staying up to late for your own good." Hermione said starting in on her homework again, not looking up.  
  
"Well that's just who I am." Ron said smiling attempting to finish his divination homework again. After a few minutes he leaned back looking discussed with what he had done.  
  
"I hate divination. She's a total quack! She always thinks Harry is goanna die! It drives me crazy!" Ron said still very annoyed with his homework.  
  
"Well then skip this and start on a different homework." Harry said in a way that Ron should know that its common sense to know that he could skip a homework and then come back to it later.  
  
"I have to go I told Antoinette that I'd meet her now. Bye," Hermione said getting up and walking towards the protrude hole. "I'll see you guys later." She said climbing through the hole to the hallway.  
  
"Hi Antoinette." Hermione said as she ran up to meet her at the big entrance doors.  
  
"Hi Hermione." Antoinette said walking towards her as Hermione slowed to a walk.  
  
"Common I want you to meet Hagrid." Hermione said opening the doors and walking out into the nice cool autumn air.  
  
"Who's Hagrid?" Antoinette said running after her as Hermione ran across the open yard towards the forbidden forest.  
  
"Hagrid's the game keeper here at Hogwarts and also one of my very good friends. Just don't eat his cooking its not the best that anyone had." Hermione said stopping so Antoinette could catch up to her. The sun was setting beautifully behind the lake and they could see the giant squid's tentacles swooshing slowly back and forth on top of the water making small ripples.  
  
"Wow its beautiful," Antoinette said as she stopped next to her "And you get to see this every night? Wow." She said looking at the sky in aw. She had never seen something as beautiful as this.  
  
"I love it at this time of the day. Ron and I used to come down here to see the sunset then say hi to Hagrid," Hermione said turning away as the sunset ended and it started to get darker. "Common let me introduce you to Hagrid." Hermione said pulling slightly on Antoinette's arm as she walked away. Antoinette turned away and walked after Hermione.  
  
"So what happened?" Antoinette said walking beside her.  
  
"What do you mean 'what happened?'" Hermione said looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Well you said you and Ron used to come down here why don't you two do that anymore." Antoinette said explaining her question.  
  
"Oh I don't know why any more we just found other things to do. Ah here we are." Hermione said as they reached Hagrid's door. Hermione knocked then stood back as Hagrid opened the door.  
  
"Hello Hermione! Very nice to see you how was your summer? Who's your friend?" Hagrid said as they walked in. Fang can running at Hermione knocking her down and drowning her in kisses.  
  
"Yes, yes I love you too fang." Hermione said as Hagrid pulled him off her.  
  
"This is Antoinette. She just moved here this year." Hermione said in her informative voice Antoinette rolled her eyes at Hermione's tone and stepped forward to introduce herself.  
  
"Hi Hagrid as you know I'm Antoinette. I used to live in the U.S.A. until my dad got a job transfer, I went to a witchcraft and wizardry school there but when we transferred I went to Drumstrang but then my dad transferred again so now I'm here. My life story." Antoinette said rather sarcastically. Hermione giggled a bit she knew Hagrid would like her and her sense of humor.  
  
"Well it's very nice to meat you Antoinette. Sit down and I'll make some tea." Hagrid said starting to bustle around getting the teapot and other stuff. Antoinette and Hermione sat down at the table and started talking.  
  
"I have a Wicca group tomorrow night. and I think you'd enjoy it want to came?" Antoinette said raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Well what do you do in the Wicca group? What types of magics? Because I don't want to get into the dark arts there to advanced for me and believe me I've done them." Hermione said with a hint of wanting to go to the group.  
  
"So, there's a dark side to smart rule abiding Hermione Granger." Antoinette said leaning forward slightly with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I don't have a dark side its just that last year there was this weird thing that was going around the school at night killing off all it could find and I found a spell to kill it but it had to do with the dark arts. So Harry, Ron, and I preformed the spell and almost got ourselves killed in the process." Hermione said explaining what she meant about the dark arts.  
  
"Oh, that's interesting. Well in the group we don't do things that we can't handle." Antoinette said reassuring her that it was all right to come and not get the wrong impression about it.  
  
"Well here's the tea." Hagrid said setting down three teacups and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"So tell me Hermione where's Ron normally he's with you when you come and visit and so is Harry. What happened?" Hagrid asked a bit confused why the other two of her friends didn't show up. "Well Harry and Ron are at a Quiddich practice they were going to leave a few minutes after I left, and I thought that maybe you could meat my new friend and get to know her." Hermione explained smiling at him for it had been awhile since she had last seen Hagrid.  
  
"So Hagrid how did your summer go?" Hermione said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Well it was same-old, same-old. You?" Hagrid asked trying to get a conversation going. It had been so long since they last saw each other that they got a little uncomterbul with each other.  
  
"Well it was productive," Hermione said "Ron was teaching me how to play some Quiddich." She continued looking at his clock.  
  
"Oh! I didn't realize the time! I'm sorry Hagrid but we're goanna have to cut this visit short." Hermione said standing up Antoinette also getting up and walking to the door.  
  
"Bye!" They both called running towards the castle. As they entered the castle Antoinette commented.  
  
"Hagrid seems like a very nice fellow." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I knew you would." Hermione said.  
  
"Why Hello Hermione. Lovely seeing you here." Draco said cutting her off from Antoinette. Hermione looked annoyed and tried to push by.  
  
"Its ok Hermione we have to go our separate ways anyway. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Antoinette said walking up the stairs. Hermione glared at him very annoyed now.  
  
"We have to talk." He said pulling her aside. She let him pull her.  
  
"Don't make me curse you." Hermione threatened glaring at him with a killer look. He smiled at her.  
  
"What do you want from my life." Hermione said sarcastically letting him talk.  
  
"Well I heard your so called friend Antoinette talking to her other friends and just listen to me she's evil she's just using you to awaken a monster that will kill anyone that gets in her way to power." Draco warned her. Hermione gave him a look that meant she didn't believe him.  
  
"Right, why would I believe you any way?" Hermione said starting to walk away, but Draco pulled her back.  
  
"Let go!" She said pulling away hard.  
  
"You have to believe me!" He said making her stop.  
  
"And why should I believe you?" Hermione said crossing her arms.  
  
"Because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt." Draco said with sad eyes. Hermione smiled.  
  
"But, you know that I don't love you so stay out of my life!" Hermione said walking away. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, but she pulled back trying to get away.  
  
"Can't you give us a chance?" Draco asked looking into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Because I have a boy friend and I really do love Ron I can't just stop loving him to be with you, and anyway I don't exactly want to be with you because you happened to torment me in past years." Hermione said  
  
"But that's just how it is didn't you ever realize that's how guys act around the girl they like?" Draco said trying to make her realize what he means.  
  
"What do-" Hermione started but was cut off by Draco suddenly kissing her on the lips! At that same moment Ron came walking down the hall from Quidditch practice and saw them! He couldn't bear to watch them so he just turned and walked down the hall to the dorms. Draco put his hand on her face but Hermione pulled away and smacked him hard on the cheek.  
  
"How dare you! You know we could never be together!" Hermione yelled then ran away to the dorms. Tears started to stream down her face. Because never in her life had anyone ever done that to her she was so upset that she could barley say the password to get in.  
  
Draco just stood where he was and didn't move. He put his hand on his cheek. It hurt so much. Worse then the last time she smacked him. He stood there for the longest time before turning and walked to his dorm.  
  
As Hermione entered the common room to see Ron sitting by the fire looking very HURT and annoyed.  
  
"So, Miss Granger how's life with you and Malfoy?" Ron asked not turning around just staring at the fire.  
  
"What do you mean Ron?" Hermione said walking towards him.  
  
"Oh you know what I mean Mrs. Malfoy." Ron sneered turning to face her, anger rising within him.  
  
"Excuses me?!?!" Hermione said starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Oh don't act like you don't know! I saw you two in the hall. Kissing!!!!" Ron yelled standing now with his hands in fists.  
  
"What! You don't know anything about that Ronald!! I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!" Hermione yelled back. At that moment Harry came down to see what the noise was.  
  
"Right keep telling your self that! If you didn't love me then why even bothering! You just need someone to screw over before getting to someone better!!" Ron yelled so loud that Harry had to cover his ears. Slowly he backed towards the stairs so not to draw attention to himself.  
  
"Ronald Walter Weasley, What the fuck do you mean?!?! I never loved that, that git! That thing!" She yelled back putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Never in my life as anyone ever thought so lowly of me!! How dare you!" Hermione yelled turning and storming up to her dorm.  
  
"Harry stay." Ron said through gritted teeth walking back to the fire his face so red that it matched his hair. Harry walked slowly to the fireplace a bit scared about getting near Ron. He was so mad he was like a dragon in a very bad mood. 


	3. The Unspoken Hate

Chapter Three: The Unspoken Hate! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Gin-ny?" Hermione stuttered opening the sixth year girls dorm room. Hermione walked over to her bed and shook her slightly. Ginny rolled over.  
  
"Ginny wake up." Herminone said again shaking her harder. Ginny opened her eyes to see Hermione's tear stained eyes hovering over her. Ginny sat up looking concerned about her friend.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny said moving over for Hermione to sit down.  
  
"Oh I just got into the biggest fight ever with Ron because he saw me and Draco kissing in the hall way and he thinks that I love him but I don't and now I don't know what to do." Hermione sobbed into Ginny's shoulder. Ginny patted her on the head trying to calm her down.  
  
"He kissed you?" Ginny said pulling back to look at her oddly.  
  
"Yes he was talking to me and then he just kissed me and Ron must have saw us before I slapped him and now our relationship is ruined!" Hermione cried lying down and curling up into a ball.  
  
"Oh I wish I could die right now." Hermione said then starting to sob harder uncontrollably. Ginny sat her up again and hugged her trying to calm her down again.  
  
"It'll be ok. shh. calm down. Try to talk to him maybe he'll understand if you explain it to him." Ginny said.  
  
"It wont work I tried down stairs but all he did was cut me off." Hermione said starting to calm down.  
  
Harry sat down in a chair near Ron and didn't say anything.  
  
"How could she do that!" Ron said very angrily.  
  
"Well.Um.Did you let her tell you her story?" Harry said meekly not trying to make things worst.  
  
"Why do I want to hear her story?!?! My eyes don't lie to me I saw her and him kissing in a major lip lock!!" Ron bellowed "If she didn't love me then why did she act that way?" Ron said looking down now in a look that showed that he might cry any minute.  
  
"I'm really sorry Ron. I really am but you two need to talk and find out what really happened." Harry said trying to be comforting. "I know but she wont listen to me now. We already had the fight, she thinks that I think she's some tramp that just wanted some pleasure before going on to the big kill." Ron said putting his head in his hands sighing deeply.  
  
"Don't you even want to try to talk to her?" Harry said  
  
"Not really. I can now tell that she doesn't love me any more so I think I just want to end it." Ron said leaning back into the big chair.  
  
"What?!?! You can't just dump her over one fight there'll be others and you wont just break up because of that will you?" Harry said now looking very concerned.  
  
"Oh I don't know." Ron said putting his hand to his forehead.  
  
"So tell me everything that happened." Ginny said so she could sort through the details.  
  
"Um ok." Hermione said, "Well me and Antoinette went to see Hagrid and then we came back inside. That's when Draco came he cut me off from her then she left. He told me that Antoinette was evil that he heard her and her friends talking saying something about a monster that will kill anyone who gets in her way to power. Of coarse I didn't believe him he asked me to give him a chance I didn't want to then he just kissed me. I slapped him and Ron must have seen me kissing him." Hermione finished.  
  
"Well at least tomorrow is a Saturday so we can talk all night." Ginny said.  
  
"Yea." Hermione smiling whipping the tears from her eyes. They talked throughout the night. Well, until around two Hermione fell asleep on Ginny's bed so Hermione stayed the night in the sixth year dorm. Harry and Ron talked for a long time also but went up to their dorms. Ron though lay in his bed thinking, thinking about Hermione and what to do.  
  
"Harry over!" Ginny called as they entered the dinning hall.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Harry said walking over and giving hr a kiss.  
  
"We have to do something about Ron and Hermione," Ginny said as they walked to the table. "Well speaking of Ron where is he?" Ginny asked sitting down.  
  
"He's still sleeping. We sat up late last night talking. I presume you and Hermione were doing the same thing?" Harry said taking a seat next to her.  
  
Hermione rolled over and opened her eyes and all the sad memories came flooding into her brain. She moaned and lay there with her face in the pillow, she turned her head to the side expecting to see her usual things on the night stand but they weren't there. She sat up quickly.  
  
"Oh yeah." Hermione said slapping her hand to her head and getting up "I spent the night here with Ginny." She walked out the door to her own dorm and changed and grabbed a book.  
  
Ron rolled over in bed and winced at the light steaming in from the window. He sat up slowly as the events of last night came back to his mind.  
  
"Well at least it's a Saturday. I can crash for the rest of the day with Her-." Ron stopped himself as the image of her kissing Malfoy came to his mind. He shook his head and got dressed.  
  
Hermione walked slowly down the stairs rubbing her head for it was now hurting from the ringing in her ears. Ron entered the common room and rubbed his eyes just as Hermione entered a few seconds later. Ron looked up to see her walk across the room to the door.  
  
"Hermione wait." He said trying to talk to her, but she kept walking.  
  
"Why do you even want to talk to me after last night?" She asked stopping by the entranceway.  
  
"We need to." He answered motioning for her to come over. She wouldn't budge.  
  
"Why should we? We already talked last night remember? That went rather well." Hermione said then left him standing there. Hermione walked out onto the castle grounds towards the lake to watch the giant squid and to read her book. When she sat down by the lakeshores she leaned back and put her head back so her face felt the cool fall sun.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." Said a fermilier voice. Hermione turned around to see Malfoy standing a few feet behind her.  
  
"What do you want now?" She said turning away, and looked across the lake. She heard Malfoy walk up behind her and sit down beside her.  
  
"Why do you hate me so?" He asked turning to look at her, Hermione looked back at him and shook her head.  
  
"You just don't get it do you? Because of you I had the biggest fight with Ron last night and now I." Hermione trailed off looking down. She sighed and picked up her book and started to read.  
  
"What are you reading?" He asked leaning forward to see the book title.  
  
"The Hobbit. My mother gave it to me for my birthday last year and I never got around to reading it till now." Hermione answered not looking up. Malfoy sighed he knew he wasn't getting any were.  
  
"So do you really hate me that much?" Malfoy asked turning to face her.  
  
"Because, you were really mean to Ron, Harry, and me since the first year, and you called me a mudblood and that is very mean." Hermione said looking at him not smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said looking down at the grass. There was silence between them except for the turning of pages from Hermione's book.  
  
"How do you like your book?" Malfoy asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Hmm, what? Oh! It's very good so far. Have you ever read it?" Hermione asked not looking up.  
  
"I tired once but I couldn't get into it." He said still staring across the lake. Hermione looked up then back down at her book. Oh my god, she is so beautiful. How I whish I was her boyfriend. The way the sun is hitting her makes her even more beautiful than normal. Malfoy thought looking at her. She looked up again and pulled a lock of hair that was in her eyes behind her ear and put her hand down next to her. Malfoy scratched his head and on purposely put it on top of Hermione's. She lifted her hand up looking at him curiously then switching the hand that was holding her book and put her hand down on the other side of her body.  
  
"Where are you now?" Malfoy said breaking the silence again.  
  
"On page 70." Hermione said turning the page.  
  
"Wow you're a fast reader." Malfoy said. Hermione looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Thanks" She said.  
  
"Are we actually having a conversation?" He asked laughing slightly.  
  
"What? No we never have a conversation," Hermione said Malfoy gave her a look "Well I guess we are. Wow." Hermione said smiling. Malfoy smiled back.  
  
"Do you happen to know what time it is?" He asked rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Wow, it's already 12. I'm getting hungry are you?" Hermione said standing up.  
  
"Well yeah that's why I asked." Malfoy said laughing also getting up. For the first time ever Malfoy and Hermione walked to the great hall together side by side and not yelling at each other. As they entered the hall they separated. Malfoy walked to his table and Hermione walked to hers. Hermione stopped as she saw Ron sitting where they normally sit. So she sat up towards the front of the table and started to talk to Lavender.  
  
Harry sat across from Ron and looked down the table at Hermione and nudged Ginny in the ribs and nodded in Hermione's direction. Ginny looked to see her she looked miserable and broken.  
  
"I'm goanna go sit with Hermione." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear getting up. Ginny made her way over to Hermione.  
  
"Hi mind if I sit here?" Ginny asked taking a seat across from Hermione.  
  
"Sure." Hermione said looking down at her plate. It was full with food but she didn't eat any of it.  
  
"What's wrong? You're not eating." Ginny said knowing that something was wrong with her. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Me and Draco had an actual conversation that didn't involve arguing." Hermione said moving her fork around on her palte.  
  
"Oh." Ginny said very surprised about this.  
  
"And I hate it that he knows that me and Ron are having some problems so he's trying get me to like him more than I ever will and really I don't like him at all. Really, I just like watching him suffer and now I don't know how to control my emotions anymore. I really do think that I'm starting to fall for him and I can't I love Ron to much." Hermione said starting to get into her ranting mode.  
  
"Ok, just calm down you'll get over this and every thing will be ok. You just have to relax. How about you and me go on a walk around the lake?" Ginny said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Thanks, but I think I want to take a walk alone if that's ok with you? I just want to be alone right now." Hermione said standing up not trying to hurt Ginny's feelings.  
  
"Oh it's ok. I have to meet Harry at the library anyway to do some homework. Bye." Ginny said walking back to where Harry was sitting and picked up her stuff.  
  
As Hermione walked onto the grounds she had a sense of freedom. She felt as if all her problems were just locked away in the school and couldn't get her out here. She walked to the lake, put her arms out and spun around in circles, till she got dizzy and stopped. After a few minutes she started to walk around the lake till she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"We've got to stop meeting like this." Hermione turned around to see Malfoy standing a few feet behind her.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because I want to be with you," He said walking towards her. "And I know that you want to talk to someone right now. And I also know that you want to be with me right now." He said now standing in front of her.  
  
"What are you some type of psychic?" Hermione asked starting to walk again with him beside her.  
  
"Maybe." Malfoy said smiling. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Never heard you laugh before. You have a nice laugh." He said Hermione smiled she could tell that he really liked her.  
  
"So you say that I want to talk to someone?" Hermione asked crossing her arms as they made their way slowly around the lake.  
  
"Yea you look like you need to talk to someone." Malfoy said looking at her and smiling "So go on talk to me because it was me who started all of this between you and Ron." He continued.  
  
"You know right now I should be so pissed off at you, but I'm not why is that?" Hermione asked looking across the lake.  
  
"Maybe it's because your feelings for me are growing and you are now thinking that I am the hottest guy you have ever seen." He said, Hermione laughed again because it was slightly true that she did have some feelings for him, but not in the way that he thinks.  
  
"I do love you, you know that right?" He asked trying to get her to see that he was the one for her.  
  
"I know that, but I love Ron more than I would ever love you." She said stopping and facing him.  
  
"Then why did you let me kiss you as long as I did last night?" Malfoy asked stepping a little closer to her.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said starting to walk again, but Malfoy grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait." He said softly and she stopped. He got a bit closer to her, Hermione shook her head started to walk again but stopped, but why? Come on Hermione! Get a hold of your self just keep walking! Come on! Keep walking! She thought to herself but she wouldn't move. She walked back a few paces back to Malfoy. She took a deep breath and through her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Oh how I hate you." She whispered but then just kissed him again. 


	4. Lover's Plan

~Ino, Ino, I'm like the most evilest person in the world 4 not getting this chapter up quickly so just blame it on my bloody disc it got messed up!!~  
  
Chapter Four: Lover's Plan  
  
Hermione and Draco stood there on the lakebed kissing. The kiss was soft at first but then stated to get intense. Hermione had her arms around his neck, while Draco's hands went slowly up her shirt. Hermione pulled away knowing that this shouldn't be happening.  
  
"No we can't, we could never." Hermione whispered slightly out of breath.  
  
"But we can just get rid of Weasley." Draco answered leaning his forehead on hers.  
  
"No, you understand-" Hermione said but was cut short because Draco kissed her again. Hermione could feel her legs becoming jello at his touch but she had to pull away. At that moment someone called her name.  
  
"Oh my god that's Antoinette I have to go." Hermione said as she turned and ran towards the castle.  
  
"Bye." Draco said watching her go. You idiot! You could have had her right there! You could have stopped her and told her! Arg!!! Draco thought to himself as he watched her go.  
  
"Hi Antoinette sorry I'm late." Hermione said as she ran up to Antoinette.  
  
"Hi, It's ok. So have you decided to come to the Wicca group?" Antoinette asked as they started for the library.  
  
"Yea but I have a few questions about it." Hermione said as they reached the library.  
  
"They will be answered that's why I wanted to go to the library with you today to talk about it with the other members of the group." Antoinette said leading her to the back of the library. As they arrived at table in the back Hermione saw to other girls standing there. Hermione knew them both. One of them was Lexis Livingston from Hufflepuff and the other was Eve Copper from Slytherin.  
  
"Well hello all and welcome to our first meeting of the Wicca group. I believe you all know each other. So why don't we start with some questions since I know you all have questions." Antoinette said smiling at them like she was at her birthday party and they gave her the best gifts ever.  
  
"Well, umm. When and where should meet you for the group tonight?" Lexis was first to ask her question.  
  
"We are to meet at Moaning Myrtles bathroom tonight at 11:40." Antoinette answered like she had it all planed out and knew what questions they were all going to ask.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking why are there only four girls from each house?" Hermione asked a bit curious about that.  
  
"We are doing an ancient type of Wicca magic and we need four people from four different houses that's how it works. If we had two from one house and three from another the spells wouldn't work." Antoinette informed them.  
  
"Oh" Hermione said softly feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
"What spell are we doing tonight?" Eve asked as if she had better things to do then be there.  
  
"We are doing a spell called The Awakening spell. It's suppose to awaken the hidden magic with in us. And if you don't mind me saying this but I have done some research on your family's to see what types of hidden magic you do so I can get the right necklaces for you all to where." Antoinette said somewhat sheepishly. The other girls looked slightly angry with her.  
  
"So, I'll see you all tonight then." Antoinette said getting up and walking away quickly. A few seconds later Hermione got up and walked to her common room, followed by Eve and Lexis.  
  
As Hermione entered her common room she saw Harry and Ron sitting by the fireplace. Hermione tried to walk by them as silently as she could but Harry saw her. Hermione froze when he said:  
  
"Hi Hermione haven't seen you all day where have you been?" Ron rolled his eyes trying to keep his mouth shut but he couldn't.  
  
"Probably out with Malfoy making out in some room some where." Ron sneered not looking up from where he was staring in the fire. Harry and Hermione gave him killer looks but he didn't pay any attention.  
  
"Whatever." Hermione said and walked up the stairs to her dorm not answering Harry's question.  
  
"Why can't you ever just keep your bloody mouth shut?!?!" Harry said still giving him his killer look.  
  
"Well you know that I'm probably right!" Ron shot back. Now looking up from the fire.  
  
"I was just trying to get you two to have a civil conversation and you mess it up." Harry said now annoyed with Ron. "Well, it's not my fault that she was being a selfish bitch who went kissing Malfoy when she knows how much I love her!" Ron yelled getting up.  
  
"You don't have to yell!" Harry shot back at him "You know what? Why do I even bother with you? Why do I bother even trying to patch things up with you and Hermione? You want to know why? Because I care about her and I want her to be happy and because you're the best friend I could ever have and I also want you to be happy so every one else can be happy as well." Harry said also getting up and walking away up to his dorm. Ron stood there staring at the place Harry had once been. After a few seconds he sat back down still staring at the place Harry once been.  
  
"I am such an idiot." Ron said to himself putting his head in his hands.  
  
Hermione lay on her bed with her head buried in to her pillow. Tears fell down her face as she thought about her predicament. What am going to do? I have to choose but I can't. But I have to and I will. Hermione thought to herself rolling over so that she was now lying on her back. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes and picked up a scrapbook that was sitting on her night table. Hermione started to look through the pages that were filled with movie ticket stubs and pictures of her and the gang. Hermione stopped when she came to a set of pictures that where of her and Ron in a photo machine at a carnival. She remembered how happy she was with Ron at that carnival. As she looked at the pictures one by one she stopped at the last one and stared at it the longest it was a picture of them kissing that's was when another set of tears ran down her face. Hermione whipped them away and quickly turned the pages until she came to the last page that was empty. As she stared at the page a picture started to appear as she kept staring she could see that there where only two people in the picture. Her and Draco. As she kept staring she noticed a golden heart starting to work it's way around the picture and words started to form. The writing said "Hermione and Draco Forever." At that moment there was a knock on the door. The knock surprised Hermione so she quickly closed the book down hard on her fingers.  
  
"Ow!!" Hermione said as she got up and placed the book down. Hermione walked to the door to find Harry there.  
  
"Hi, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked opening the door more to let him in. Harry walked in and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Well you are one of my very good friends and since you are having trouble with Ron I just wanted to know how you were doing?" Harry said smiling slightly. Hermione took a seat next to him.  
  
"I don't know how I am, I'm lost in thought." Hermione said with a sigh. Hermione fell back on her bed with her hands on her fore head Harry just stared at her.  
  
"Yea I kind of know how you feel." Harry said looking down. "What do u mean?" Hermione asked sitting up with a confused look.  
  
"Well, Ron is miserable so he's making every one else miserable and I just snapped down stairs at Ron making him feel worst which doesn't make matters any better then they already are." Harry told her. Hermione didn't answer so they just sat in silance on Hermione's bed.  
  
"Do you love him?" Harry asked breaking the silance. Hermione looked up at him with confused eyes but she understood the question.  
  
"Well.um. I think so. he makes me feel free happy like I don't have to try to please him I just have to be myself." Hermione said looking down she was very close to tears again so she rubbed her eyes to stop the tears.  
  
"You feel like you have to try to please Ron?" Harry asked surprised by her answer.  
  
"Yea. Don't you think so to? It was fine in the beginning but then as the relationship went on it became harder for me to get Ron to smile and laugh without just being me." Hermione said Harry didn't answer but he knew that she was right it was hard to get Ron to smile with out acting out of sheer stupidity.  
  
"Hey, I want to show you something." Hermione said getting up and walking to her night table. Harry followed her and saw her pick up her scrapbook. Hermione turned to the last page and showed him the picture.  
  
"It was never there before until today." Hermione told him.  
  
"He really has an obsession with you." Harry said staring at the picture. Hermione closed the book and sat down again.  
  
"Hermione, I know that I'm not Ginny but you can tell me things and I promise not to tell Ron." Harry told her giving her a weak smile Hermione smiled weakly back. Harry looked at his watch. "I have to go and meet Ginny in the library I'll see you at dinner then bye." Harry said getting up. Hermione also got up and gave him a hug.  
  
"Bye" She said as he left.  
  
"Hi Ginny sorry I'm late." Harry said taking a seat across from Ginny.  
  
"Hi, it's ok. What are we going to do about Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked giving Harry a smile.  
  
"Well why don't we go with are plan of having them meet tonight after dinner so they can talk it out?" Harry said resting him arms on the table and leaning forward slightly.  
  
"That is a good plan but wouldn't it become more like a battle field they don't seem to want to talk. When they're together all they're going to be doing is yelling and it wont be pretty." Ginny informed him in a reminding sort of way.  
  
"Yea you're right. But then what are we going to do?" Harry said a bit frustrated that they were back to square one.  
  
"Well, I was thinking of writing a letter to each of them saying that it was from either Ron or Hermione saying that they were sorry for being so hard on each other and wanting to meet somewhere to talk. That will make their meeting more civil don't you think?" Ginny said quite pleased with her idea.  
  
"Yea that sounds good," Harry said smiling. "We'll have them meet tomorrow night after dinner so that they get the letter tomorrow during breakfast." Harry confirmed. Ginny smiled and leaned across the table and gave him a kiss that Harry retuned.  
  
"Glad that you like my idea." Ginny said happily as she sat back down in her seat across the table.  
  
Hermione wandered through the halls of Hogwarts hoping that the floor would just swallow her up so her heart wouldn't have to be in so much pain. Hermione was so lost in thought that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was walking and walked right into someone. She was in such surprise to have bumped into someone that she fell down.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going are you ok?" Hermione said rubbing her head in confusion.  
  
"It's quite alright love." A familiar voice said. Hermione looked up to see Draco standing over her with his hand out stretched to help her up. Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled. She accepted his hand and pulled herself up.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you here." Draco said as Hermione stood up and straightened out her skirt. "I want to show you something." Draco told her as her took her hand and started to lead her towards the big oak doors that lead outside.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked as they walked through the doors and out into the cool fall air.  
  
"It's a surprise." Draco told her as he led her towards the lake. As they came closer Hermione could see the out line of the giant squid. Draco stopped her at the edge of the lake. Hermione could now see the giant squid fully floating above the lake surface.  
  
"Wow." Was all Hermione could say.  
  
"I thought you'd say that." Draco said laughing slightly. Hermione started to walk away down the lake staring out into space Draco could tell that she was thinking of something. Draco walked slowly and silently behind her so that she wouldn't know that he was following her. Hermione stopped and looked out across the lake remembering this spot as the spot that she almost died in her third year here. Hermione could feel arms wrap around her waist and pull towards Draco. Hermione could feel his body agents hers as he rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Why do you do this to me?" Hermione asked as she leaned her head agents his.  
  
"Because I can and because you like it." Was Draco's reply. Hermione turned to face him sliding easily in his loose hold on her.  
  
"I love you." Draco told her.  
  
"I know" Hermione said looking away. Draco let go of her and stepped back a few steps looking into her eyes. Draco began to come closer to her.  
  
"Stop" Hermione said weakly pushing him away.  
  
"You have to stop resisting me. I know that you want to be with me." Draco said coming closer again and kissing her. Hermione kissed back not resisting it. Draco pulled away from the kiss and took her hands and started to dance with her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked laughing as he danced with her near the lakebed.  
  
"I don't know I just have the urge to dance that's all." Draco told her as he danced along. Hermione noted to herself that he was a very good dancer. Hermione went along with him in the dance laughing as they danced. Draco kept pulling Hermione closer to him as they danced. During the dance Hermione put her arms around his neck. Draco seized this opportunity and kissed her. Slowly they stopped dancing and stood there kissing. After they broke apart they just stood there staring into each other's eyes in silence until Hermione broke it.  
  
"I think it's about time for dinner we should go in." She said starting to walk away with Draco walking beside her. Malfoy took Hermione's hand and they walked up to the castle like that. As they entered they let go and went their separate ways so they wouldn't draw any attention to them selves.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Harry called waving a hand to get her to walk over to them. Hermione walked over but she knew that Ron was there and it wouldn't be pretty.  
  
"Hey Harry. Hey Ginny." Hermione said sitting next to Harry ignoring Ron's presence. Ginny was sitting next to Ron who was across from Hermione. Hermione looked right past Ron to the Slytherin table where she got a clear view of where Draco was sitting. Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Let the feast begin." And the food started to pop up on the golden platters.  
  
"Where did you go after I left?" Harry asked taking some garlic bread and chicken.  
  
"She probably went out to see Malfoy." Ron muttered but Harry heard him and sent him a killer look that meant 'Keep your bloody mouth shut!' So Ron just continued at eating and didn't say anything for the rest of dinner.  
  
"I went walking around the school then went out to the lake." Hermione told him helping her self to some food. Hermione took a lot of food onto her plate but she didn't eat all of it. There was still a lot of food left on her plate. Hermione just pushed her food around her plate staring at it thinking.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Hermione!" Harry said waving a hand in front of her face. Hermione quickly shook her head with a start as she was pulled out of her thoughts. She turned and look at Harry slightly annoyed that he did that.  
  
"You ok?" Ginny said. Ginny was staring at her in a funny way like she was some type of monster or something.  
  
"Oh.I'm fine I was just thinking of things." Hermione told them after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"What type of 'stuff'" Ginny asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Just stuff, ok?!" Hermione snapped getting up from the table "I don't need you guys to act like my MUM! I don't have to tell you every single thing that goes on in my mind!" Hermione yelled storming out of the Great Hall and up to her dorm. On her way up Hermione heard footsteps behind her. She thought it was Ginny or Harry.  
  
"I told you-" Hermione started but then stopped when she saw it was Draco. "Oh hi. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." Hermione apologized giving him a weak smile.  
  
"Its ok. I don't blame you for thinking I was Harry or Ginny." Draco said smiling back at her.  
  
"I thought you had Quidditch practice?" Hermione asked stepping closer to him so that it didn't seem that she was talking to him from across the hall.  
  
"I do. It's just that it starts at eight and it's only seven." Draco said still smiling at her.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said. She leaned agents the wall and rubbed her fore head with her fingertips and letting out a loud sigh.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Draco asked leaning against the wall next to her. "I just have a lot of things on my mind that I need to sort out." Hermione told him. She slid down the wall so that she was sitting and brought her knees to her chest. Hermione looked up to see what Draco was doing when she started laughing hysterically.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Draco asked looking at her strangely.  
  
"I can see up your nose." Hermione stammered laughing ever harder. Draco just stared at her then started laughing at her for her weirdness. They sat there laughing until Draco looked at his watch.  
  
"I have to go. I'll see you then." Draco said giving her kiss on the cheek and walking away.  
  
"Bye." Hermione said at his slowly disappearing back. Hermione sat on the floor smiling to herself. She knew that she did love Draco just as much as he loved her. Hermione finally got up when she saw students walking by her and looking at her in a funny way. She practically skipped all the way to the Gryfindor tower. When she walked into the tower her smile faded because she saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting by the fire talking in hushed tones.  
  
Hermione walked as quietly as she could but the door closed loudly. Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked up and saw her. Hermione froze in her position and looked over at them.  
  
"So where have you been?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously that she left before they did but she ended up arriving after they did.  
  
"Who are you my mum?" Hermione shot back starting to walk towards the girl's dorms.  
  
"Are you going any where later?" Ginny asked. Ginny already knew the answer was yes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to a Wicca group. Not out to meet Draco or Malfoy whatever you call him." Hermione said looking at Ron. What she said came out harsher then she intended but Hermione just shrugged it off and walked up to her dorm. Harry, Ron, and Ginny just stared at her; they could tell that Draco had rubbed off on her. When Hermione reached her dorm she slowly opened the door. She looked around and saw that it was empty. Thank god, Hermione thought to herself as she walked over to her bed and dropped her stuff on the bed. Hermione looked up and saw a beautiful black gown with a matching cloak (that was hooded) lying across her bed. She stared at the cloths for a long time wondering how they got there. After a good 20 minutes Hermione approached the cloths and touched them softly running her fingers over the soft fabric. She found a note on her pillow saying:  
  
Hope you enjoy the gown. It's a traditional gown that is to be worn at all of our ceremonies. Wear the headpiece too it'll look nice. See you there. Antoinette.  
  
Hermione looked at her pillow again and noticed that there was a headpiece it was beautiful. It had small black stones in it and a silver chain with one part of the chain that would go down the forehead and it held another small black stone. She picked up the dress carefully looking at it carefully. Hermione then placed it back down and walked into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. When she walked back out she rolled her shoulders and picked up the dress again and walked back into the bathroom and put it on. The dress fit her perfectly. It was a little tight but Hermione didn't care. Hermione looked up into the mirror to see her reflection and smiled at it. Her eyes opened wide as she noticed her hair. Some how her hair had become straighter and black. She ran her fingers through her hair to make sure it was hers and sure enough it was. This she couldn't believe how her hair could have turned black just by putting on a dress stunned Hermione. Hermione didn't realize how much time she was wasting by just staring at things. She looked at her watch and it said it was already 11:20!! Hermione rushed out back into the dorm and put her cloak on. She picked up the delicate headpiece and walked over to the mirror that hung by the door and put it on. The headpiece weaved itself through her hair so it wouldn't fall off. The piece that hung down hung perfectly on her head. Hermione smiled again and walked out of the room and put her hood up so that no one could see her hair and headpiece.  
  
Hermione slunk down the stairs without making a sound, despite the fact that her shoes should have made a tapping sound. As Hermione entered the common room and took in a deep breathe. She looked around and saw that only Ron was left in the common room every one else must have left in the time that she was up stairs. Ron looked up and saw her. His jaw dropped. She looked beautiful in her new gown and cloak. Ron closed his mouth and the opened it again to says something but Hermione stopped him before he could say anything.  
  
"Shh" Hermione hissed softly as she walked towards him. Ron closed his mouth but he soon opened it again to say something. By this time Hermione was standing in front of him.  
  
"Shh" She whispered again putting a finger to his lips. "Don't say a word." Hermione whispered again and leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Ron put his hand on her cheek and tried to pull her into a deeper kiss but Hermione pulled away. She smiled and left the room. Ron was left in a daze still in the poison he was in when she kissed him. Why did she do that? I thought she was mad at me? Well, I'm also mad at her too. But why did I not resist it? Ron thought as he heard the entrance door close.  
  
When the portrait clicked shut Hermione shook her head like she had come out of a daydream or a trance. She placed a hand on her lips as she thought about what she had just done. What did I just do? Why did I kiss him? I hate him I want nothing to do with him. Hermione thought to herself as she neared Moaning Myrtles bathroom.  
  
As Hermione entered the bathroom she heard voices and recognized them immediately to be Lexis, Eve, and Antoinette. Hermione entered and gave them all a big smile. She noticed that what they were wearing was similar to what she herself was wearing. Lexis had a beep red gown on that was identical to Hermione's but in a different color. Lexis had the same type of headpiece but instead of black stones they were the same deep red. Eve had a deep blue dress on that was also identical to Hermione's with of course the same headpiece but with different color stones. The same was for Antoinette but her gown was a deep green with silver linings the same was for her headpiece.  
  
"Welcome all." Antoinette said happily. "This shall be exciting. So why don't we start the ceremony now." Antoinette continued walking over to a silver circle that was drawn around what looked like a alter. Hermione, Eve, and Lexis walked over and stood at the edge of it. (A/N the order was that Hermione was on Antoinette's right then came Eve then Lexis who was on Antoinette's left. So that would mean the Eve was in front of Antoinette. Get it?) Antoinette pulled out four pieces of white fabric out of a pocket and handed one to each of the girls.  
  
"Write your name with the ink that is next to the bowl and then place the fabric in to the bowl when I light the flame." Antoinette informed them as she stepped into the circle and started to place ingredients into the bowl. Suddenly there was a small explosion and a fire was burning brightly in the center. Antoinette wrote her name on the fabric and dropped it into the flame. The fire then turned the deep green of her gown. Antoinette motioned foe Lexis to do the same. When Lexis dropped hers in the fire then turned into the deep red of her gown. Next was Eve. Like before the flame turned the deep blue of her gown. The silence in the room was defining when it came to Hermione to drop her piece of fabric in. As Hermione dropped hers in the fire turned black a rose higher into the room lighting almost anything in a three for radius of them. The fire was cold and did not worm them, it instead sent shivers down their spines as Antoinette took the lead again and told them what do.  
  
"Now," Antoinette said as she picked a small dagger that was on the other side of the bowl. "Take this blade and cut your hand so the it bleeds and let a few drops fall into the fire and say ' To my sisters bind me to them'" Antoinette said and then actually did it. Hermione's eyes opened wide at this she did not expect this at all. It went in the same order as it did for the names. Each of the girls did as Antoinette instructed them. When it came time for Hermione's turn she was very scared, but she took the dagger that did by now have blood smeared on it from the other three girls. Hermione held the dagger over the palm of her left hand. With one swift movement Hermione cut her hand and held it over the flame and said 'To my sisters bind me to them.' And drew her hand back. Antoinette then handed them another cloth to wrap around the cut on their hands. Antoinette looked at them all and smiled.  
  
"We have just finished the first part of this ceremony," She told them happily "Now you don't have to worry about what to say anymore you will know." She continued "Now every one join hands and lift them above your heads." She told them as she took hold of Hermione's and Lexis's hands and raising them above her head. Almost instantly Hermione knew what was going on and knew what to say when it came to be her turn. Antoinette started the whole thing just like she did before.  
  
"I call upon the south winds! With the power of control of the mind and spiritual awakening! Here me! Here us! Grant us your wisdom your praise give us your power!" Antoinette said her face turned up to the dark ceiling as she called.  
  
"I call upon the north winds! With the power of healing and of water and of earth! Here me! Here us! Grant us your wisdom your praise give us your power!" Eve called with her head also turned up to the darkened ceiling her eyes closed.  
  
"I call upon the West winds! With the power of congerring and of fire and of electricity! Here me! Here us! Grant us your wisdom your praise give us your power!" Lexis called in turn her head also turned up her eyes also closed. It was now Hermione's turn and with out hesitating started.  
  
"I call upon the east winds! With the power of vision of sight and of unleashing the inner one inside! Here me! Here us! Grant us your wisdom your praise give us your power!" Hermione called up with her head also raised up to the ceiling her eyes closed. Suddenly there was wind and it was a strong wind that started to blow their hair everywhere. There was a crack of lightning and a rumble of thunder that seemed to be coming from inside the bathroom.  
  
"Here us!" They all called in unison as the wind picked up even more.  
  
"Here us!" They all called again. At that moment a lightning bolt came down from the ceiling and struck the bowl that contained the fire. There was an explosion and all the girls were sent flying into different corners of the room. Hermione hit her head on the wall and her vision started t fade away as if she was dieing. No! No I can't be dieing! Hermione thought to herself franticly as she started to black out. As she blacked out just before she was unconscious she saw the other three girls they seemed to be unconscious too. At that moment Hermione blacked out.  
  
Vision is your gift. 


	5. The Power Within

Chapter Five: The Power Within ~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Hermione woke the next morning with a terrible headache. She opened her eyes to the darkness of her bed with the drapes drawn around her. Hermione rubbed her head trying to recall the events of the pervious night. As she thought her headache increased so she had to stop. She slowly opened one of the drapes but then quickly closed them because of the bright light coming from the window. " Why must it be so bright?" Hermione asked herself as she closed her eyes again and rubbed them trying to get them to adjust quicker to the light around her. Hermione again started to open the drapes once they were fully open she stepped out onto the cold floor. Hermione's feet quickly found her slippers and slipped them on. Once Hermione finally got up she opened a drawer and started to look for the Advil that she had brought with her because she found it pointless to walk all the way to the hospital wing just because she had a headache. Once she found it she turned around and headed to the bathroom. As Hermione started to walk she felt something scrunch beneath her foot. She quickly lifted her foot to see a book open on the floor to a page that said "The power of Wicca Magic: Caller of the east winds- Vision and unlocking the inner person inside others" Hermione picked up the book and stared at for a long time forgetting about her head ache for a moment. Once she started to think about last night she felt a sharp pain in her head that made her drop the book on the floor again. To her surprise the book stayed open to the page like it was glued that way. Hermione felt another sharp pain in her head and immediately gathered some cloths and rushing to the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Where is she?" Ginny asked impatiently looking at her watch. It was already 7:30 and owl post was going to arrive soon.  
  
" I don't know. But I know that she'll be here." Harry whispered in her ear. His lips lightly touching her ear. "Just be patient." He whispered again turning back to his breakfast. At that moment Hermione walked into the great hall and walked briskly over to them.  
  
"Hi. Sorry I'm late I over slept." She said taking a seat next to Ginny and across from Ron. Ron looked at her in a wondering way thinking about what happened last night between them. Hermione didn't look at him she just started to put things on her plate and then started to eat them. She acted like nothing had happened between them. Like she didn't even kiss him. "Why is she ignoring me? She's acting like nothing happened. When she kissed me. Well I must admit that I did miss not being kissed by her in the morning and any other time during the day." Ron thought as started back on his break fast. There was a swoosh of feathers and the owls started to rush in circling the tables looking for their owners.  
  
"Oh good I'm just in time for owl post." Hermione said cheerfully as she saw her owl Ivy fly to her and land gracefully on her shoulder. Ivy was a black Tawny Owl with a white design going down her back and if you looked at it long enough it looked like ivy. There was a letter tied to her leg that Hermione took gratefully offering her owl some of her toast as thanks. Hermione carefully unrolled the letter and began to read it.  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
I am sorry for how I acted before. I should have listened to you when you told me that he kissed you not the other way around. I would like it if you met me tonight after dinner in the trophy room so that I could tell you in person how sorry I really am. Ron"  
  
Hermione read the letter over a few times and examined it closely. It definitely looked like Ron's handwriting so she did think that it was his. Hermione looked at Ron thinking that he was sorry about how he was acting at her. Hermione quickly looked down as Ron looked up. He had also received a letter that was sighed by Hermione. Ron reread the letter. It said:  
  
"Dear Ron, Look I'm sorry about kissing Malfoy. But I have to explain it all to you. I want also apologize for being so hard on you with those mean remakes. Please meet me in the trophy room tonight after dinner. Hermione"  
  
Ron was slightly confused by this even though Hermione did kiss him last night. "What is she up to? Does she mean this? Well she did kiss me last night for no reason. How I did miss her touch. Snap out of it man!! She kissed Malfoy!!!" Ron thought as he looked at the letter. "Oh well I'll go and see what she has to say." Ron thought again as a small smile playing across his lips as he thought about it even more. "What is he getting at? Why would he want to meet me any way? He is just so pissed off at me for kissing Malfoy. Well, Draco is a good kisser. I think maybe even better then Ron? Wait no stop shut-up brain why am I thinking this? Why did I start thinking about this any way? Who knows." Hermione thought to herself. She smiled at her crazy thought; she just shook her head and smiled. "Very well, I'll meet him and see what he has to say. Hopefully it'll be good." Hermione thought again as she continued eating placing the letter in her bag. After breakfast Hermione rushed back up to her dorm. She rushed about looking for where she placed that book that she found. Hermione finally found the book under her bed. She must have kicked it under when she was rushing to breakfast. She picked it up and sat down on her bed and started to read.  
  
"The person who calls the east winds wakes up the power that is within all. The power to make some one a monster and waking up the past life of another for better or for worst. The power of vision is very power and also very dangerous. The visions can result in very serious injury. The visions can be very intense or just an image of something that is happening at that moment that isn't at all dangerous. Any one who has this power should take great care and try to relax and let it go its course. Take care to all who has this power and take care of your self." As soon as Hermione finished the writing it disappeared.  
  
"Strange very strange." Hermione thought out loud as she flipped through the rest of the pages, which where all blank. "It seemed more like a letter." She said again.  
  
"What sounded like a letter." Came a voice from behind her. Hermione whiled around to see Draco leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked confused about him being there.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Draco said smoothly walking away from the door closing it with his foot as he walked towards her. Hermione stared at him confused. She was deep in thought about whether or not she would tell him when she felt pressure on the bed from Draco's body as he crawled over to her. She felt her hair that lay on her shoulder being pushed away revealing her neck. Hermione felt Draco's soft lips place feather soft kissed on her neck as he moved closer to her so that she could feel him against her. "No!! You have to stop this!!!" Hermione's mind screamed as a wave of pleasure washed over her making her relax into him. "I can't and I wont." Her heart said over powering her brain. Hermione gasped slightly with pleasure, but it was barley audible. Draco's hands found their way around her to her front and started to slowly to unbutton her shirt. Hermione turned around to face him on her bed when he lay her down gently and got on top of her. He kissed her passionately running his tong along her lips as if asking for her to open her mouth. Hermione responded quickly and opened her mouth allowing Draco's tong in. They lay there kissing on her bed with Hermione's shirt open and Draco's on the ground practically across the room. They broke for breath and Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
"No. We can't do this here. Some one can come in and see us. I'm not ready to go that far anyway another time. Ok?" Hermione said placing a hand on his cheek rubbing it softly. Draco tilted his head into her hand loving her touch not wanting her to stop.  
  
"Okay." Draco replied rolling over so that he lay next to her. He rapped his arm around her pulling her close to him so that he could feel her body against his. They lay there for about and hour not speaking just enjoying the silence and each other's company until Hermione finally spoke.  
  
"How did you get here? It's not like you know that password." Hermione asked looking into his stormy gray eyes trying to find the answer.  
  
"I apparated." Was Draco's answer.  
  
"I didn't know you could apparate." Hermione said still looking into his eyes.  
  
"My father taught me." Draco said with slight anger because he hated his father even more for even teaching him something.  
  
"Oh." Hermione replied very softly allowing her figure tips to play along Draco's bare chest causing Goosebumps to form on his chest as if he was cold. At that moment they heard voices coming up the stairs towards them. They quickly sat up and hurried to get their shirts on right and to get Draco out of there before they came in. Draco gave her a quick kiss goodbye and apparated leaving her alone in the room. There was a gust of wind in the room and Hermione's vision started to blur. When her vision cleared she was someplace that she didn't know. She could tell that she was far away from Hogwarts.  
  
"Hello?" She called across the emptiness of the place. She could hear the familiar voice of Lavender calling her name but it was to far away for her to hear it clearly. The next thing she knew there was a roar of a fire that was burning about twenty feet away. She could see the figures of people moving about the fire chanting something that she couldn't understand. Hermione tried to move but found that she couldn't. Hermione had to use all the strength she had to move closer to the fire to see what was going on. Suddenly there was a strong pull that came from around her bellybutton jerking her forward so that she almost was so close that she could just reach out and touch the people who were moving about the fire. There was a music that seemed to be coming from nowhere but it didn't sound pleasant to Hermione and it didn't seem like she was in the 21st century anymore. There was a chanting that seemed to came from the people who were what seemed to be dancing a round the fire. There was a big chair that stood just outside the circle of the four people who to Hermione seemed to be female but it was to dark to see. The chair was set up high and there was someone in the chair and from what Hermione could see it looked like a man. He had blond hair and steely gray eyes. The color of the eyes reminded her of Draco except his eyes weren't so cold and harsh looking. The music started to become faster and with the increasing speed the dancers also sped up, but the chanting stayed the same at a normal speed. Suddenly the music stopped and so did the dancers. They stopped all at the same time as if it was practiced they all had their wrists crossing and their arms were up high above their heads. They were breathing heavily as if they had been dancing all night, which they probably were by the looks of the worn out ground. The man sitting in the chair stood and stepped down from his chair. He walked towards the dancers and walked in one circle around them. The dancers did not move or flinch when he would run a strong hand across their shoulders or down their backs. When he was standing back in front of his chair he spoke.  
  
"An how, nan ket mal ot may netiow." He said softly but loud enough so that they could all hear him. As he finished speaking the dancers lowered their arms and sat down on the hard ground. The man turned his head to one of them and walked over kneeling down in front of her looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Are san malt et may nal. Et may nar ko lan." He whispered reaching a hand up to her face and rubbing his thumb gently on her cheek. He then leaned in a kissed the woman passionately. Hermione now found that she could walk freely about so she took the opportunity to walk closer the man kissing the lady. As he pulled away his face softened and he smiled the woman smiled back.  
  
"May shan et nial." He whispered not breaking eye contact. Hermione didn't have to know the language to know what he was saying. He said 'I love you' It was plain and simple that they were in love.  
  
"May shan et nial yan." She whispered back. The man stood and offered her a hand. The woman took his hand and also stood up. As if on queue the other three women stood and walked over the chair and sat before it. One of the women sat dangerously close to the fire, so close that she could feel the fire lap up against her back. The man led the woman to the other three and sat her down next to one who had very blond hair. It seemed to be like bleach blond but it was lighter then that. The woman looked at the blond haired woman and frowned at her.  
  
"Don't you try anything Antoinette." The woman hissed, but Hermione could hear her as if she was speaking in normal tone.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione I wont." Antoinette hissed back looking up at the man. Who was about to speak.  
  
"We are nearing the beginning of a new time we must try to be patient. WE are going to survive." Said the man looking at all the faces of the women but his gaze lingering on the woman named Hermione. Hermione looked confused at the woman. She did look a lot like her she just couldn't tell because the firelight wasn't that great. Hermione walked closer but trying not to disturb what they were doing.  
  
"Uh excuse me, but I think I'm lost and I need help getting back to my school. Hogwarts have you heard of it?" Hermione asked uncertainly. But the people didn't look at her they just continued with what they were doing.  
  
"Draco! Or Habic! What ever you call your self the Wicca hunters are looking for us and it is now harder for us to hind. We have a bounty of 100 million galions on our head Do you know what will happen if they catch us?!?!?!" The other Hermione said with an anxious tone.  
  
"It will be alright. You have nothing to worry about. Once it reaches midnight tomorrow night we will not need to hind from them anymore. Because once it becomes midnight we just have to do one little ritual and we will be free from the wizrding world at last." Draco or Habic said with a confident tone smiling at them happily. "What is going on? Where am I? How the hell did I get here? I am so lost." Hermione thought as she walked closer. She was very confused at that moment and scared she did not know what was going to happen.  
  
"What do you mean? What type of ritual? Even though tomorrow is the start of the full moon what does that have to do with us being free?" Asked the woman who was called Antoinette. Hermione licked her lips nervously. She didn't know what was going on and how she came here.  
  
"Because tomorrow is when the prophecy will come true. Tomorrow is what we have been waiting for the past thousand years! Don't you understand we will finally be able to rule without having to worry if we will be discovered. Hermione you saw this day in a vision of yours you know what is going to happen! Eve You could feel it in the earth last night when you were doing your earth reading thing for changes. Lexis the electric storm last night you said it was a sign!" Draco/Habic exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. They could tell that he was becoming excited. A big smile played across his lips as he said this. The women also smiled as they thought about the life they would live once tomorrow night came.  
  
"That's really sweet. Really it is but I don't think that you all will live long enough to actually see that day." Came a voice from the other side of the fire. When they heard that voice they all jumped up and turned to see the Wicca hunters standing there crossbows ready to shoot at any sign of movement. Hermione could feel the tension between the people. She could feel the fear in the other Hermione, Antoinette, Lexis, Eve, and Draco. Their breathing quickened and Hermione could feel their minds racing for an idea. Hermione could feel that anger was rising within Lexis and that she was about to make her move. In a blink of an eye she disappeared. The Wicca hunters looked around to see where she could be, but one kept his eyes on the others on the other side of the fire. Lexis then appeared behind them. She moved her hand towards the fire then quickly pulled it back. A Wicca hunter charged at her but in one quick movement she flung her hand out and fire erupted out of it consuming the Wicca hunter. He houlded with pain and dropped to the ground dead. From behind a Wicca hunter shot and arrow from his crossbow straight at her back, but just before it hit it's mark it stopped. Hermione had stopped it. She had her hand out holding the arrow in place; she then turned it and sent it flying at the man who fired it. He quickly dodged it and shot another arrow at, this one however was aimed at Hermione. Like before she stopped it. Eve had then jumped high into the air as she was coming down a arrow was shot at her without Hermione knowing and hit it's mark, right in Eve's stomach. Eve's eyes widened with pain. Her breathing became heavier as she dropped lifeless to the ground in a heap; a small puddle of blood started to form around her slowly. Hermione rushed over to her while the other tried to fight off the hunters. Draco/Habic was also telekinetic so her stopped the arrows from hitting him, Antoinette, and Lexis who were using all their power to fight off the hunters. Hermione crouched down beside Eve and rolled her over so that she could see her face. She gave Eve a weak smile and pulled the arrow out. Eve cried out with pain as she did this.  
  
"Can you heal yourself?" Hermione asked as she lifted up her shirt to see the wound better.  
  
"No." Eve said weekly. "It's poison. Arnexia to be exact. It's not healable for us. It'll just kill us in a matter of minutes. I'm sorry Hermione." Eve continued coughing up blood as she slowly began to die.  
  
"I will avenge your death Eve. My sister, the star in the sky. There is no need to be sorry." Hermione said gently stroking her hair. Eve gave her a weak smile. At that moment her body just totally relaxed and she was dead. A single tear fell down Hermione's cheek as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Rest well my sister." She said and stood up and walked towards the fight again. Lexis was the next to fall from an arrow in the chest. She fell hard but kept trying to fight for she was a fighter and did not like being defied.  
  
"No!" Antoinette screamed as she tried to run to her. Her and Antoinette were actually sisters and loved each other very much. They would have dies for each other if it meant that at least one of them would be safe.  
  
"Antoinette no!" Hermione commanded as Antoinette ran towards her sister to help her, but it was to late Antoinette also took an arrow to the chest and fell a few feet away from her dead sister. Tears ran down her face as her vision started to fade and she slowly and painfully died. Draco/Habic and Hermione were that last two left. They quickly exchanged worried glances as the hunters surrounded them. All at once they shot their arrows, all missing them except one, which hit Draco/Habic right in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. Hermione turned to him with a look of horror on her face. She quickly grabbed him and teleported out of there.  
  
"Blast!" Yelled the headhunter kicking the dirt ground. The other Hermione who was having the vision stared in horror on what she just saw. There was a pull on her and she wised past the hunters to a cabin that was deep in the woods. When she finally stopped she could see the other Hermione and Draco/Habic there in a corner. Hermione was kneeling next to him holding his hand. Tears were steaming down her face as she watched him slowly die.  
  
"Please don't leave me. Please." She begged his dieing body rocking back and forth slightly. "Please. I need you. I love you. Please you can't leave." She begged over and over crying even harder. She had pulled the arrow out because Hermione could see it lying on the floor next to her.  
  
"You must be strong. It is my time to die you know that. I love you too. But you have to let me go. There is no way to save me." He said weakly looking up at her his eyes looking like crystal marbles. He reached up a shaky hand and placed on her cheek, She leaned towards it loving his touch and never wanting him to stop. His hand slowly dropped and he closed his eyes for the last time. Hermione looked at his face crying even harder then before.  
  
"No." She whispered over and over again. At that moment there was a blinding white light and she was back in the girls dorms back at Hogwarts. Hermione blinked a few times and looked around to see Lavender looking at her. Her eyes were wide and she looked frightened. Hermione took in a deep shaky breath. She could feel her eyes were wet from crying, she could feel the moistish lines running down her face from where tears once been.  
  
"What just happened?" Lavender asked looking at Hermione with the same wide eyes. Hermione looked back at her night table and saw her wand lying there. Hermione walked over quickly then walked back over to Lavender. "Sorry about this." She said as she walked towards the bathroom door. As she opened the door she said a memory charm. Erasing from Lavender's what had just happened and quickly closed the door. Hermione leaned against the door and took deep breaths to clam her down. She then walked over the mirror and looked at it to see that her eyes were all puffy and red like she had been crying uncontrollably for a long time. She took another deep breath and washed her face and walked out of the bathroom, out of the dorm past a confused Lavender and out into the common room. She sat by the fire her eyes were wide and she was very confused.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" Called a voice behind her making her jump and snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Ginny walking towards her smiling.  
  
"Oh hi Ginny. How's things going?" she asked giving Ginny a smile in return.  
  
"Things are fine. I was just on my way to the library to finish my homework. Want to come?" She asked walking towards the doors.  
  
"Sure I have to finish work anyway." Hermione answered getting up and following her out.  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled running down the hall to catch up. Ron turned and stopped seeing that it was Harry  
  
"Oh, hey." He said giving him a smile as he walked towards him.  
  
"How's it goin'?" Harry asked as he reached Ron. Harry already knew the answer to that so it was a rather stupid question. He just wanted to find out whether he was right about it or not.  
  
"What do you think?" Ron asked back as he started to walk again. Harry watched him for a few seconds before it hit him that he should go with him. Ron seemed to be very deep in thought about something. "Why is she ignoring me? She seemed to have forgotten that we even had a fight last night. She bloody kissed me!!!" Ron thought frowning when he replayed the events of last night.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked noting Ron's frowning at nothing in particular.  
  
"Just thinking." Ron answered starting down the stairs. Harry followed but stayed a little behind him so as not to disturb him.  
  
"About what?" Harry asked cautiously not knowing whether he would explode on him or answer him. Ron looked up a little confused.  
  
"What? Did you say something?" Ron asked. Ron shook his head free of his thoughts trying to concentrate on what Harry was saying. "I asked what you were thinking about." Harry answered now walking beside him.  
  
"Oh. I was just thinking about what happened last night after you left." Ron answered now picking up his pace some more.  
  
"What happened last night?" Harry asked. He was now a little concerned with what Ron was saying.  
  
"Well, a while after you left Hermione came down stairs and I saw her. She never had looked so beautiful. She had the black gown on and a cape. She even had some black make-up on. She was beautiful, you should have seen her. I was about to say something when she came over and just kissed me! I mean it was so weird, I thought that she was mad at me. It was really weird you know?" Ron said finally spilling out all his thoughts. A wave of relief wash over him. Harry's eye opened wide because first Ron and Hermione couldn't stand being in the same room with each other now he just found out that she kissed him! Things were getting very weirder by the minute.  
  
"She what?" Harry asked in disbelief. Harry stared at him wide eyed for a few minutes so the information could register.  
  
"Yeah, it's strange I know. I was just as stunned. I was going to ask her where she was going when she walked over to me put a finger to my lips and said 'shh'. The strange thing was that she didn't seem herself at the time like someone else was using her body and didn't know about our fight." Ron answered after a few minutes and continued walking.  
  
Ginny and Hermione found a table in the back of the library so that they wouldn't be disturbed. Ginny quickly placed her books on the table and headed towards the potions section to finish off and essay the Snape had assigned her class. Hermione also placed her books down and took out her quill and a few pieces of parchment. As soon as she sat down a wave of emotions hit her hard in her heart as if she had just been hit with a sledgehammer. Glimpses of the vision that she had had earlier came flooding back into her mind as she felt all of the emotions, thoughts, and feelings that the people who seemed to be called Wicca felt as they were attacked. She felt death as it took the lives of practically all the Wicca users as they fought against the arrows that were poisoned so that there was no way of healing them. The last image she saw and felt was of the blonde hair man and the woman that they called Hermione in the cabin thing. She felt the woman's pain as her love had died right in front of her and her not being able to do a thing about it. Hermione took in a deep sharp breath as tears streamed down her face and as she clutched her chest tightly as the emotions over whelmed her tarring her up inside. When the pain in her chest finally stopped she whipped the tears from her eyes and stood up. She forgot about the assignments that she had to finish and walked over to the Old Magic section of the library and looked up practically every book she could find about Wicca and the woman that in her vision was called Hermione. She walked back to the table with an armload of books. Ginny was already back and sitting with a book open and writing things down as she skimmed over the text. Hermione dropped the books on the table making a loud smacking sound as all the books tumbled on the large table. The sudden noise caused Ginny to jump about a foot in the air. She looked up to see Hermione sitting down across from her opening a book up to the index and running her index finger down the columns of words and dates.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Ginny asked as Hermione closed the book and picked up another.  
  
"I'm looking for a Wicca Priestess by the name of Hermione." She replied not looking up from what she was doing. Ginny frowned at Hermione, but she didn't take any notice. "Since when does Hermione take any notice to care about Wicca magic?" Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"It's because I went to a Wicca thing last night and I heard something about a Wicca Priestess named Hermione. I found that interesting." Hermione said as if she knew what Ginny was thinking.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Ginny said her frown deepening as she put down her quill and stared at Hermione.  
  
"You didn't? I could have sworn you asked something about when I took any notice to care about Wicca magic. I guess I must be hearing things." Hermione said now looking up from the index of the book that she had open in front of her.  
  
"I didn't say it I thought it." Ginny said now sounding nervous. "What's going on with me?" Hermione thought as she too frowned at this as well.  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly for Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. It was now dinner and finally after spending all afternoon in the library Hermione and Ginny left to go up to the common room to drop off their books then head down to the Great Hall. Hermione found that it might be easier if she just took out the Wicca books so that she could finish her homework. Hermione stayed quite on the way down to the Great Hall. She was so lost in thought that she started to walk slower behind the group not answering their questions that they would ask her. When they reached the Great Hall Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts by the noise that greeted her ears. They all sat down in their usual seats but Ginny had to sit next to Ron. Ron watched Hermione as she was eating. She seemed like she was a robot who was programmed to eat and act like this. She just kept her eyes on her plate and only looked up to grab another piece of chicken or something like that. Ron frowned as he watched her. He could tell that she was thinking hard. Ron was so deep into watching her that he wasn't even aware of the conversations that were going on around him. Ron was finally snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione and every one stood up and started to leave. Ron had barley ate his food so he stayed a few minutes to try and eat more. He stopped as the last few people left the Great Hall. When Ron entered the trophy room Hermione was already there. She sat on one of the benches that lined the walls of the room. Her arms were crossed over her stomach and she just stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing that she had ever seen. A rush of anger filled Ron as he remembered seeing her kissing Malfoy. He walked over to her and stood in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest staring down at her.  
  
"So you asked me here just so you could apologize eh?" Ron said feeling very superior at the moment. Hermione looked up and frowned at him.  
  
"No, you asked me here to apologize to me. I'm not the one who acted like the worlds biggest prat just because of a little accidental kiss." Hermione said calmly trying not to loose her temper at him. Ron stared at her for a while before speaking.  
  
"You could have tried to stop him." He said disgusted.  
  
"An iol let may non." Hermione mumbled as she looked back down at the floor.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ron asked bending down so he could try to be eye level with her.  
  
"I said could try not to be such a prat? Also you try being kissed out of the blue and not expecting it! You would have done the same thing that I did!" Hermione now yelled loudly in his ear. She then stood up so suddenly that Ron's nose collided with her shoulder.  
  
"Ow!" Ron cried rubbing his nose. Hermione just glared at him not saying a word. She then pushed past him making for the door. "Where are you going? I wasn't done with you!" Ron yelled grabbing her arm.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Why don't I just stand here and let you yell at me for something I didn't want to do!" Hermione yelled back Her temper was rising by the minute. Ron had then lost his temper at that moment and gripped her arm tighter. "Ow!! Let go!" Hermione yelled again trying to pull free, but he was too strong for her. Ron glared at her with one of his most powerful death glares he could muster.  
  
"Admit it! You wanted him to do that." He hissed in a deadly whisper. Hermione's eyes grew wide with fear. He had only talked like that once and that was when he got into a very big fight with Draco. Hermione struggled to get free of his grasp again. "Admit it!" Ron bellowed again throwing her against the wall. Hermione hit the wall hard and sank down to the floor rubbing her shoulder as pain rushed through her left side of her body. Tears were forming in her eyes as the pain rushed through her body. Hermione glared at him not saying a word for fear that she would start crying.  
  
"You know," Hermione began choosing her words carefully "If you really did love me you wouldn't over react like that. You would probably listen to my story and then beat the crap out of Draco." She finished her face was calm despite that her whole left side was in great pain. Ron looked at the floor thinking of what to say. The fact that she called by his first name was enough to make him hurl. "And Draco would have done that. He would have believed me unlike you. You just jump off to conclusions and think that I am actually dating him. And I must say he is a very good snogger much better then you I must say." Hermione add after a few seconds of watching him. Ron was filled with anger once again that she would go so low as to kiss the world's biggest prat and then tell him that she enjoyed it! Ron narrowed his eyes at her and walked to her and kneeled in front of her so that they were eye level.  
  
"You might want to be careful what you say Hermione. You know how I feel about Malfoy. You might find yourself in alto of trouble if you keep talking like that." Ron threatened in a deadly whisper that sent chills down Hermione's spine.  
  
"Ooo, I'm so scared." Hermione shot back in a sarcastic whisper her eyes growing wide with a mocking look to them. Ron's eyes narrowed even more. Ron's rage was rising more quickly now. "This is not the Hermione I know he probably has her under some sort of curse." Ron thought as he stood up. He started to walk away from her when he tripped over her leg that she had just stuck out trying of course to trip him. Ron hit the floor hard. It was a good thing he didn't hit his head. Ron's anger at that moment took him over. He stood and turned to Hermione who was just staring at him innocently, he bent down and pulled her up by the wrists and slammed her against the wall pressing his body against hers. Hermione gave a yelp of pain as she hit the wall yet again. Ron had her arms pinned to her sides so that she couldn't get her wand. Hermione looked into his eyes and didn't see the same Ron that she knew over the last seven years. She saw something else and this really did scare her deeply.  
  
While this was going on Draco was in the Slytherin seventh year boy's dorms. He was currently lying on his bed looking up at the dark green drapes that surrounded his bed. He was smiling to himself as he thought about Hermione. "She always looks so beautiful when the sun shines on her hair and how she lets the wind toss it around when it's down." He thought as he closed his eyes the image of her out on the lake the other day by the lake quickly coming to mind. Suddenly he felt a sudden jolt in his heart. He frowned and sat up. Hermione was in trouble he could feel it. But where? Where was she? He then got up and slipped his shoes on and walked out of the dorm and into the common room. He zoned out on all the noise that was around him and focused on Hermione. He felt another jolt in his heart and he knew where she was. She was in the trophy room.  
  
"Ron please." Hermione begged struggling again his weight trying to get free. "Let me go! Please Ron! Let go!" She pleaded again struggling even harder against him. Ron just lifted her off the wall and slammed her against in again. Hermione cried out but it was deaf to his ears.  
  
"You think he's better then me eh?" Ron said now kissing her messily on the lips. Hermione struggled to get away but her just tightened his grip on her wrists. He now started to kiss her down her neck licking it every so often; Hermione squirmed even more trying to get away. Ron was so taken over by rage that he didn't hear her pleading with him to let her go. Ron now moved her arms above her head and held her wrists with one hand now unbuttoning her shirt. Hermione now kicked and squirmed even more trying to prevent the worst from happening. But Ron had successfully unbuttoned her shirt and licked her from the bottom of her sternum to her collarbone. Hermione yelled for help but none came. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she struggled against him. But there was no way of escape and Hermione was becoming week from fighting.  
  
Draco ran out of the common room and out of the dungeons looking around wildly for the trophy room. He ran to the great hall entrance and looked around. He knew it was around that area, but where! He then heard the faint voice of someone calling for help. He immediately recognized it to be Hermione's. He ran in direction of the voice and soon found the trophy room. He heard another cry and rushed in to find Ron and a terrified Hermione who Ron had pined against the wall. Draco immediately took out his wand and yelled "Stupify!" The jinx hit Ron square in the back. Ron fell to the floor unconscious. Hermione also collapse to the floor covering her face with her hands crying uncontrollably now. Draco ran over to her and kneeled in front of her, he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her over to make sure nothing really bad had happened. Hermione leaned into his chest and cried. Draco wrapped his arms around her rocking her back and forth slowly trying to clam her. When Hermione clamed down a little bit he looked over at the unconscious Ron lying on the floor next to them. He took the jinx off him; Ron looked around groggily. Ron then turned and looked over at the terrified Hermione and Draco who was trying to clam her. The memory about what he had just done came flooding back to his mind.  
  
"Hermione I-" He started but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"No! You stay away from me!" Hermione yelled trying to get up but just fell back down into Draco's arms. She soon busied herself with re buttoning her blouse. Draco gave him a death glare but turned back to Hermione examining the burses that were now forming on her wrists.  
  
"You do this?" Draco asked Ron pointing to her badly bruised wrist. Ron nodded his eyes wide that he would ever hurt Hermione like that. Hermione finished buttoning her blouse and tried to stand but felling into Draco's arms again. Draco picked her up and walked over to the door. Ron stared helplessly at them. Tears were now forming in his eyes as he watched Hermione start to cry again into Draco's chest.  
  
"Way to go Weasel. Go and try to rape your exes. Real smooth." Draco said and left Ron staring after them ashamed of himself forever trying to hurt Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`` Author's notes!!! Yes I have realized that the end is well very very evil. So do you hate it? Do you think that it's ok? Well let me know. Review it please!!!! 


	6. Midnight Visitors

Chapter Six: Midnight Visitors~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been several weeks since Ron and Hermione's encounter in the trophy room. Ron has felt very guilty about what he did and always trying to apologize to her during the day or anytime that they're in the same room together. Hermione though would always ignore him and walk away. Hermione didn't help him feel any less guilty because she now made his life a living hell all the time. Now she even laughed a little when the Slytherins' would make comments about him. Hermione though covered up her laughing only so her could see her do it. Hermione on the other hand besides making his life a living hell had many sleepless nights tossing and turning. She was now getting more and more visions in her sleep of the same people from her first vision but this time she wouldn't watch them die all over again. She would see them escaping death from the Wicca Hunters. Or having ceremonies that were so real to her that she would feel that she was one of those people and would constantly wake up in a cold sweat to just fall back asleep and have another vision. Now instead of just reading Ginny's mind she was now being able to her more and more people's thoughts every day. She could now here every Gryffindor's thoughts as well. But she now being able to tune people put so that she could concentrate on her work.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ginny called from her seat next to Harry as Hermione entered the great hall that Friday morning looking extremely tired and worn out.  
  
"Hey." Hermione answered sitting down next to Ginny. Ginny frowned when she noticed how tired Hermione looked that morning.  
  
"What's up? You look tired. Didn't sleep well again?" Ginny asked as Hermione poured her cereal in to her bowl then poured the milk in.  
  
"Yeah. I don't think I'm goanna last the day I'm so tired." Hermione replied picking up her fork and attempting to eat her cereal with it.  
  
"Umm. Hermione you do realize that you're trying to eat your cereal with your fork right? Why don't you try your spoon?" Ginny asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Hermione looked down to see that she was actually trying to eat her cereal with her fork. She shook her head and started laughing at her self as she put down the fork and picked up that spoon.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to Transfiguration "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione looked at him for the first time in weeks. Ron gave her a half smile and pleaded with his eyes to try and get her to talk to him. "I hope she finally lets me talk to her. If she only new how sorry I was for ever hurting her like that!" Ron thought and of course Hermione heard him.  
  
"Can you not think so loudly? I have a head ach." Hermione said. Ron looked at her confused for a moment before asking again.  
  
"Please can I talk to you for a moment?" Hermione shook her head and continued walking at a faster pace down the hall leaving Harry and Ron behind her.  
  
"Don't think she wants to talk." Harry said as they watched her disappear into a crowed of fourth years that were walking down the hall.  
  
"Thank you captain obvious!" Ron said sarcastically. "She's been like this for weeks! When do you think I will finally be able to talk to her?" Ron continued sadly looking down at the floor. "I'm worried about her." He concluded now looking up at Harry.  
  
"I don't know. But if you want me to talk to her I will. She might talk to me, but I'm not sure. She doesn't seem to open up as much with me as she does with Ginny so don't get your hopes up." Harry told him as they entered their Transfiguration and took their seats.  
  
It was now the last class of the day and Hermione had managed to take notes and do well in class. The last class was History Of Magic. Hermione was very pleased because she would finally be able to get away from work, since she was ahead of everyone else, and be by her self and of course be with Draco. This weekend was also the first Hogsmead weekend. Hermione was slightly dozing off when Professor Binns finally said something that was interesting.  
  
".And this leads us into the age when there was another type of magic called Wicca that was used throughout the Sixteenth century but as the Seventeenth century came around it slowly died out. We will learn more about this when you come back on Monday. See you all then." Professor Binns said as the bell rang signaling that class was over for the weekend.  
  
As Hermione made her way down the hall she couldn't help but smile to herself that the pressure of the week was over for now. She walked down the hall for a few moments when she felt someone brush up behind her and slip a note into the back pocket of her skirt. She turned her head to see Draco standing there. He gave her a smile that she returned and walked away down the hall to join his fellow Slytherins down to the dungeons. Hermione reached into her pocket and took out the note that he had slipped in and opened it. It said:  
  
"Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to meet me Saturday night at 7:00 in the Astronomy Tower if you can. Owl me for your answer. Love, Draco."  
  
Hermione smiled and folded up the note and slipped it back into her pocket and made her way up to the Gryffindor common room. As she entered she saw Harry sitting by the fireplace. He looked up and waved her over to sit with him. As Hermione sat down next to him she smiled at him with pure happiness that she hadn't done in a long time. The only thing Harry could do was smile back at the fact that his best friend that was a girl was finally happy about something after all this time that she had been unhappy.  
  
"Hey! Nice to see you smile. I want to talk to you." Harry said as she placed her bag on the floor.  
  
"Sure what about?" Hermione asked looking back up at him and leaning back into the armchair.  
  
"Are you ever going to talk to Ron? He just wants to try and make it up to you. He's suffering knowing that you hate him. You know how his temper is. He just doesn't want to loose you; you were and still are the love of his life! If he lost you he would probably die. Can't you just let him tell you how sorry he is?" Harry asked sitting forward in his seat. Hermione's smile faded and she looked down at the floor.  
  
"He should have thought about what would have happened when he did that. He should have thought about how I would react-" Hermione started  
  
"Hermione, you know how his temper is! He can't always control how he acts when he's angry! He was just jealous that you choose Malfoy over him. He just doesn't want to loose you." Harry said now sitting on his knees in front of her. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Can you at least let him talk to you and tell you how sorry he is?" He added softly. Hermione was close to tears when he finished. It was true that Ron was the love of her life and she wouldn't know what she'd do without him in her life. Hermione slid onto the floor in front of Harry and looked into his eyes as well. She broke down into tears and berried her head in his cheats as he pulled her into a hug. Ron walked out into the common room at that moment and saw Harry and Hermione. He caught Harries eye and Harry nodded at him. Ron walked over to them and knelt down next to them. Hermione sensed his presents and turned her head to look at him. Their eyes met and Hermione flung her arms around his neck and cried as he wrapped his arms around her rocking he back and forth trying to calm her.  
  
"I'm sorry.I'm so, so sorry." Hermione whispered over and over again. Crying even harder into his chest.  
  
"No, I should be the one who is sorry. I should never have done that. Can you please ever forgive me?" Ron asked stroking her hair gently as she calmed down slightly. She looked up into his eyes and for the first time in a while got lost in them. Her mind traveled back to every thing that they had done before this year started.  
  
"Of course. Of course I forgive you." Hermione whispered into his ear. "What would I do without you?" She whispered again. Ron pulled back and wiped away her tears from her face. Ron gave her a weak smile, which Hermione returned.  
  
"I love you Hermione Elizabeth Granger." Ron said as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"And I love you Ron Walter Weasley." Hermione whispered as Ron placed his lips on hers.  
  
Things were now starting to look up for Ron and Hermione. They now barley left each other's sight. They spent all of Friday together. As they walked down to the great hall Ron took Hermione's hand and kissed it lightly. They kept holding hands as they entered the great hall. Draco looked up as they entered and noticed that they were holding hands and frowned. Hermione noticed him and caught his eye. She smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back and went back to talking with his fellow Slytherins.  
  
After dinner every one went back up to the common room and sat down by the fire. As Hermione was going to sit down in a chair Ron pulled her onto his lap and kissed the side of her neck. Hermione frowned to herself but no one noticed. She didn't like what Ron had just did, it reminded her of their encounter in the trophy room too much. Hermione just ignored this feeling and went to talking with all of her best friends. At about 12 or 1 they all went up to their dorms. Hermione didn't like going to sleep so she sat and read for a while until she couldn't keep her eyes open. So she just pulled the curtains around her four-poster bed and closed her eyes for another sleepless night.  
  
Hermione tossed and turned most of the time that she was asleep until she hit something hard next to her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked over to see Draco lying next to her. Hermione stared at him until he opened his eyes a few minutes later.  
  
"What are you doing here!" Hermione whispered glaring at him through the dark.  
  
"What? Your not happy to see me?" He asked rolling onto his side and coming a little closer to her.  
  
"Yes, I'm loving the fact that you're here. It's just that I've finally patched things up with Ron and I don't need him finding out that I spent the night with you!" Hermione said "You shouldn't been here." She concluded sitting up and turning her back to him sitting cross-legged with her head in her hands. She could feel the movement on the bed as Draco moved closer to her. He now sat behind her and started to massage (A/N Yeah I can't spell but I think you get the idea.) Her shoulders.  
  
"You need to relax your to tense, calm down." Draco whispered smoothly. Hermione smiled and relaxed into him. "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" He asked mockingly kissing the top of her head.  
  
"How is it that you can always make me calm down when I'm tense? No one's been able to do that. Well, except my mum, but that's different." Hermione said as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. (They were still in the sitting position). Draco now moved her hair away from her neck and started to trace feather soft kisses down her neck. Hermione smile to herself, but pulled away from him.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't finished." Draco said pouting at her but she didn't notice. Hermione just laughed at him.  
  
"How's this for a better finish." Hermione said as she pressed her lips to his. Draco wasn't expecting this so he ended up falling back onto the bed with Hermione on top.  
  
"I think it'll do just fine." He whispered against her lips as he rolled over so that now he was on top.  
  
"Hey! I liked were I was!" Hermione said as she pulled away from him and pretended to glare at him.  
  
"To bad, love, that's just to bad." He said rolling off her so that now he was next to her. Hermione just shook her head at him and smiled. Draco gave her a confused look and she just laughed at him. "What? Why are you laughing?" Draco asked which just made her laugh harder. "Stop laughing or. or." But he didn't finish he just leaned over and started to tickle her, which just made her laugh ever harder.  
  
"Stop. Please. We. Might. Wake. The. Others." Hermione said between her gasping for air. He stopped and Hermione curled up into a ball holding her stomach because it hurt so much from laughing.  
  
"I put a silencing charm on your bed. You can scream as loud as you want and they wont here you." He said trying to pull her out of her ball, but was being very unsuccessful at it. He was strong and all but she wouldn't come out with out a fight, which was what she was giving him. "Hey! C'mon! You're being a very evil person right now." Draco told her while trying to pull her legs away from her chest. Hermione just pulled her legs tighter to her chest as she fought the urge to start laughing hysterically at the look on Draco's face as he tried to get her out of her ball. After several minutes of trying Draco gave up and sat cross-legged on her bed half- heartedly glaring at her. At that moment Hermione burst out laughing at the glares he was giving her and sat up. She then leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Draco was taken completely by surprise by this action that he fell for a second time on to the bed. When he hit the bed Hermione burst out laughing again which Draco soon followed.  
  
"So, do you want to meet me in the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night?" Draco asked after they had combed down from laughing.  
  
"Of course. Why would I not?" Hermione answered rolling off him and sitting next to him.  
  
"Well, because you said that things were finally looking up for you and Ron." Draco told her looking down at the bed since he had also sat up. Hermione frowned and also looked down at red quilt and started to fidget with a piece of thread that had come loose. There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a few minutes before Hermione spoke.  
  
"I was thinking of breaking up with him. After the trophy room I don't think I feel for him the same way that I used to. I feel that I have to pretended to be happy that I'm back with him, and every time he touched me I felt like screaming." Hermione said softly not looking up to meet Draco's eyes. Draco made an "o" face and took her chin gently in his hands pushing it up so that she would look into his eyes.  
  
"If you want to break up with him you can. Don't feel that you have to hold back and try to make your self-love him. If you want to break up with him then o right ahead with it." He said making her smile weakly at him.  
  
"Thank you." She said hugging him. He hugged her tightly to him never want to let go but did eventually. "Just tell him you idiot!! Tell him that you love him! Tell him you never want to be with out him! Tell him!! Just tell him already!" Hermione's brain screamed. She took a deep breath and thought for a second before speaking again. "Draco, there is something I want to tell you, but I'm not sure how to." She started looking into his stormy gray eyes.  
  
"Just say it doesn't have to make sense." Draco said gently trying to get her to say what she wanted to say.  
  
"I've been wanting to say this ever since you came to save me in the trophy room. The problem was that I didn't have the courage to say it until now. So here goes. I've loved Ron for what seemed like forever, but that night when you first kissed me changed all that. You opened my eyes to a love that scared me to think that I could ever not love Ron the same way as I did before. You showed me that there was more to love then just telling someone that you love them, that it's not that light headed feeling you get when you kiss that person. It's what you feel deep inside that truly tells you whether or not you really do love a person. Every time you would touch me, every time you would say my name, every time we kissed I felt it deep inside. I felt hat this was the man I would want to marry this is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. That this is the man the I deeply and truly love." Hermione said shakily. Draco stared a her in disbelief she had just told him that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. It took him a while to let it all register in his brain.  
  
"W-what did you say?" He asked her his eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"I Hermione Granger love you Draco Malfoy." She said smiling at him happily. Draco smiled back at her and pulled her towards him and kissed her with so much passion he thought that he would die if he ever tried to leave her. He poured all of his emotion into this one kiss. All his love for her came pouring out into her lips. The same thing was happening to Hermione. She poured every thing into him. Every thought every fear every emotion went into this one kiss that marked a new beginning for them. This marked the starting of a new life for both of them. 


	7. Letting You Go and the Halloween Ball

Chapter 7: Letting You Go and the Halloween Ball~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Draco woke the next morning smiling happily to him self. Hermione had just told him the night before that she loved him so all was right in the world. He stretched the length of the bed but found that he was the only one in it. He opened his eyes and looked around, but to his dismay no one was there. He turned his head to where Hermione had been sleeping and saw a faint shadow on the blanket. He looked up to see Hermione fast asleep but favoring about a foot in the air. Draco sat up quickly and looked wide eyes at Hermione who was now eye level with him.  
  
"Hermione?" He half whispered reaching out to touch her arm. Hermione rolled onto her side when she was in the air and opened her eyes. She smiled at him but then frowned when she saw that he was frowning at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked looking very confused because she noticed now that he was sitting up but she was eye level with him.  
  
"Y-you're floating about a foot above you're bed." Draco got out with much difficulty. Hermione sat up, but as soon as she did she fell onto the bed with a soft thud.  
  
"I-I was f-floating a foot above my b-bed?" Hermione stuttered wide eyed " I'll be right back." She said getting up and walking into the bathroom.  
  
* = Antoinette or in bold ^ = Hermione  
  
^Antoinette? ^  
  
Yeah? Is this Hermione?  
  
^Yeah. I want to know what's happening to me! ^  
  
What do you mean?  
  
^I just woke up to find myself floating a foot above my bed! ^  
  
Wait, what? You were floating a foot above your bed? Did anyone see you?  
  
^No, well, except Draco he woke me up and told me that I was. ^  
  
Draco? He was in your bed? With you? What the fuck.  
  
^No we didn't do anything. Don't try and change the subject! I want to know what's going on! ^  
  
Ok, ok! That ritual we did well, it was supposed to bring out the inner Wicca inside of us. Which means that there is a past us from a different time, we all used to be Wicca masters. But we all ended up dieing before we could do something that was very important. That would explain about all your visions.  
  
^How did you know about my visions? ^  
  
I know because when I first saw you I knew that you were you were the one I was looking for. To tell you the truth I'm really about 1,000 years old. I lost track of my age when I turned 200.  
  
Hermione?  
  
^Yeah I'm here. You're about 1,000? But, I saw you die! How can you still be alive? ^  
  
It's a long and boring story I'll let it to you some other time  
  
"Hermione?" Draco called from out side the door "You all right in there?"  
  
^I have to go. ^  
  
Wait there's a meeting tonight, same place, and same time.  
  
^Ok, bye. ^  
  
Hermione walked to the door and opened it then pulled Draco inside.  
  
"What are you doing not in my bed? Someone could have seen you!" Hermione said glaring at him.  
  
"No one's in there I checked." Draco told her putting his hands on her shoulders. Hermione sighed and leaned into his chest burring her head into his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
"My life fucked up." Hermione whispered to really no one.  
  
"No it's not. You're a smart, talented, and beautiful girl. How can your life fucked up?" Draco asked kissing her on the head.  
  
"You wouldn't understand. I'll tell you some other time ok?" Hermione said not looking up at him. Draco sighed and hugged her tighter. "Draco air." She said trying to pull away.  
  
"Sorry. I just don't want to let you go." He said smiling down at her when she finally looked at him. Draco leaned in and kissed her deeply, but they had to pull apart because someone started to pound on door.  
  
"Hermione! C'mon! Harry, Ron, and I are waiting down in the common room what is taking you so long?" It was Ginny, Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"Did you bring anything else besides what you wearing now?" Hermione asked looking wide eyed at Draco who shook his head.  
  
"No, just this. Well, I guess I should be going. I'll see you later then." Draco said giving her a quick but deep kiss and apparated out of the bathroom. Hermione walked out of the bathroom to see Ginny sitting on her bed.  
  
"C'mon get dressed and we'll go to breakfast." Ginny said getting up and walking to the door. "I'll be in the common room." She said then walked out leaving Hermione alone. She quickly got dressed and walked down into the common room. When she entered the common room she saw Harry and Ron playing chess and Ginny was sitting by them watching. As she approached them she smiled but when her gaze fell on Ron she was filled with hatred and loathing.  
  
"Hey 'Mione!" Ron said cheerfully getting up and leaning in to kiss her. Hermione quickly diverted it to a kiss on the cheek instead of on the lips.  
  
"Hi Ron. Hello all!" She said to Ron and every one with forced cheerfulness. They all walked to the great hall and talked cheerfully to one another but Hermione stayed quiet. As they sat down to eat Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.  
  
"As you know that Halloween is coming up and there is to be a 5th, 6th, and 7th year dance on Halloween night. This year we are going to have the guys ask the girls not the other way around. Oh and one more thing, you are to wear muggle formal wear. Which means that ladies you are to wear dresses and gentlemen you are to wear tuxedos. That is all." When he finished he sat down and breakfast popped up onto the table. Hermione stared at her cereal but soon her gaze traveled over to the Slytherin table and she caught Draco's eye. He smiled at her and she smiled back, he then mouthed the words 'I love you' which Hermione smiled again and did the same with out any one noticing. She then turned back to her breakfast and finally started to eat it.  
  
It was now two days before the Ball and no one had asked Hermione to the Ball. Hermione frowned at the fact that Ron had not asked her when she thought that he might. Hermione was walking down the hallway to her last class of the day, which happened to be potions, her least favorite subject, but now that she had told Draco that she loved him she didn't hate it as much. Hermione was just about to walk down the stairs to the dungeons, she knew she was early but she didn't care. She felt someone touch her shoulder gently and she turned around to see Draco standing there smiling at her.  
  
"Are you going to the Ball with anyone?" He asked fearing that she was going with someone and that he'd have to go with Pansy.  
  
"No, I'm not. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked completely oblivious of what was going on.  
  
"I was just wondering if you would want to go to the Ball with me is that ok with you?" He asked looking down at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing he had ever seen.  
  
"Of course I would. Why would you think I wouldn't?" Hermione said smiling at him. "Now, lets go down to potions I don't want to be late." She said turning around and walking down the stairs.  
  
Dumbledore had allowed students to go down to Hogsmead after last class all week to allow them to get their dresses and stuff. Hermione hurried down to Hogsmead with Ginny after their last class to get their dresses. They walked into the dress shop and started to look through the racks. Ginny was the first to find a dress. Her dress was a form fitting spaghetti strap dress that was a midnight blue that went to her ankles. At the seems the thread was silver and stood out nicely making her look stunning. Hermione after about two hours of looking finally found a dress that was strapless black, blue, and white (in that order) in thick horizontal lines (A/N: is that the lines that go side to side?). The top of the dress was form hitting until it got to her hips. There it fanned out till it got just below her ankles. Hermione and Ginny paid for their dresses and went to the Tree Broom Sticks for butterbeers (is that one word?). There they met up with Ron and Harry. On the way back to Hogwarts Hermione and Ginny walked ahead of Harry and Ron talking about their dates and laughing about other odd things.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Probably about us and other weird stuff. Did you ask Hermione to the Ball?" Harry asked looking over at Ron who was just staring ahead into space.  
  
"No, I didn't I asked Lavender." Ron answered calmly like he never dated Hermione.  
  
"I thought that you'd go with Hermione. Why not?" Harry asked confused at why his friend wouldn't go with his girlfriend.  
  
"I don't know. I just feel that I want to go wit someone else I don't think she'd mind do you?" Ron replied finally looking over at Harry. Harry frowned and didn't answer. He knew that it would hurt Hermione but if Ron wanted to hurt her he could right on and do it; he wasn't going to get in the way.  
  
It was the night of the Ball and all the 5th, 6th, and 7th year girl dorms were hurrying around getting ready. Hermione was with Ginny when she got her dress on. Hermione took a bit of hair in the front and pointed her wand at it muttered a few spells and the hair changed the color of her dress.  
  
"So how do I look?" Hermione said spinning in front of Ginny who was already done makeup and all.  
  
"You need some makeup and then I think you'll look prefect!" Ginny said handing Hermione her makeup kit and a mirror. Hermione put some blue/silver eye shadow on with some white summery blush and to finish it off she put some black lip gloss on to balance out the color scheme she was using. When she was done they both walked arm in arm to the common room to see Harry standing their alone Ron not in sight.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked looking around.  
  
"He went down already. I don't know why. You two I believe are the most beautiful girls here." Harry said handing Ginny a rose and offering both his arms to Hermione and Ginny. The two girls smiled at each other and accepted Harry's offer and all walked down to the Great Hall. When they got there Hermione broke off to go find Draco. When she reached him she smiled broadly at him and curtsied bowing her head slightly at him.  
  
"Good evening kind sir. Are you my date for this Ball to night?" She said in a smooth voice making him smile back at her. He bowed deeply to her and said.  
  
"Oh yes my fair lady. I am your date. My lady, may I say that you look stunning tonight." Draco said in an equally smooth voice offering her his arm. Hermione accepted it and they walked into the Great Hall. In the hall there were candles floating all over giving off an eerie glow prefect for Halloween. The floor was covered with a mist that just covered you feet so that you looked like you were hovering above the ground. The weird sisters were playing an eerie tune while couples sat at tables that were scattered around the room. Draco and Hermione choose a table near the back of the Great Hall away from the Slytherins and Gryffindor's. They had a nice dinner that was filled with laughter and a lot of chatter about their lives. Dinner finally ended and the tables disappeared, the Weird Sisters started to play a fast song and quickly every one started to dance. Draco and Hermione danced around the center of it all not stopping until Draco started to complain that his feet hurt. They went over to the drinks table and got a drink. Hermione noticed Ron and his date. Now she knew why he didn't ask her it was because he was going with Lavender. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she frowned at him. Anger building, he was practically grinding with her! Hermione walked over to Dumbledore and started to talk to him, he nodded and she thanked him. When the son ended Dumbledore when on stage.  
  
"The Weird Sisters are going to take a little break in their place to sing a song of her own is Miss Hermione Granger." Dumbledore said ten walked off the stage as Hermione walked on every one in the Hall applauded her. She walked up to the microphone and the music started.  
  
So you're with her~~ And not with me~~ I hope she's sweet~~ And so pretty~~ I hear she cooks delightfully~~ A little angel beside you~~ So you're with her~~ And not with me~~ Oh how lucky one man can be~~ I hear your house is smart and clean~~ Oh how lovely with your homecoming queen~~ Oh how lovely it be~~ When you see her sweet smile baby~~ Don't think of me~~ And when she lays in your warm arms~~ Don't think of me~~ So you're with her~~ And not with me~~ I know she spreads sweet honey~~ In fact your best friend~~ I heard he spent last night with her~~ Now how do you feel? ~~ How do you feel? ~~ When you see her sweet smile baby~~ Don't think of me~~ And when she lays in your warm arms~~ Don't think of me~~ And it's too late~~ And it's too bad~~ Don't think of me~~ Does it bother you now all the mess I made~~ Does it bother you now the cloths you told me not to wear~~ Does it bother you now all the angry games we played~~ Does it bother you now when I'm there~~ When you see her sweet smile baby~~ Don't think of me~~ When she lays in your warm arms~~ Don't think of me~~ And it's too late~~ And it's too bad~~ Don't think of me~~ Oh it's too late~~ Oh it's too bad~~ Don't think of me~~  
  
When Hermione finished the room burst into applause once again. Hermione bowed. And said 'thank you' into the microphone as she turned only two people in the whole room saw a single tear run down her face. Hermione went to Draco and smiled weakly at him.  
  
"I'm goanna go out for a walk. I don't know if I'll come back and if I don't come back you can just come up to the common room later. I'll see you." Hermione said as another single tear fell down her face. She turned around quickly before Draco could say anything and walked into crowed. On her way out she passed Ron who noticed a third tear fall down her face. Told Lavender that he was going to take a walk for some fresh air and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall with out Hermione knowing. When Ron finally got out of the Great Hall he saw Hermione was already halfway down the hallway to the great oak doors that led out to the grounds.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called but Hermione ignored him and kept walking down the hallway. Hermione reached the doors and opened them then closed them quickly. Ron burst through the doors a few minutes after her and ran after her.  
  
"Hermione!" He called again this time Hermione stopped but then took off again at a fast walk. Ron finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her. Hermione tried to pull away but Ron had a tight grip on her.  
  
"Let go." Hermione said coldly pulling again but not succeeding at all.  
  
"We have to talk. What was that song about?" Ron asked he was getting angry but he was trying hard not to hurt her again.  
  
"I think it was quite explanatory. Now let go!" Hermione practically yelled pulling harder on her arm. Ron tightened his grip making Hermione cry out in pain. "Ron, I'm you're girlfriend and you don't ask me to the dance. In stead you ask Lavender! And I saw you two dancing you were grinding with her! You never did that with me! How dare you!" Hermione yelled this time pulling her arm away. Hermione slapped Ron hard on the face sending him death glares. Hermione was about to slap him again when he grabbed her wrist tightly making her cry out in pain again. Ron narrowed his eyes at her. He had half a mind to hit her back but he couldn't, he would never bring him self to hurt her, not again.  
  
"What the fuck was that for!" He yelled at her letting go of her wrist.  
  
"For doing that to me! I didn't go making out with Draco! I never grinded with him! I just went to the Ball with him because no one asked me!" Hermione yelled turning on her heal and walking away from him.  
  
"No! You get back here!" Ron yelled walking after her. He caught up with her and stopped her again. "We are not finished here yet!" Ron said in a deadly whisper. Hermione's eyes opened wide she did not want a repeat the last time he talked like that to her. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Yes, yes we are Ron! It's over between us! I don't to be your girlfriend anymore! I can't stand it! I can't stand you! It's over now good bye!" Hermione yelled walking away from him and back up to the great oak doors and back to the dance.  
  
Hermione came back just as a song ended the Weird Sisters had just announced that the next song was going to be the last song of the night. It was a slow song. Hermione smiled when she saw Draco standing by a window with a drink in hand. Hermione laughed because it was still full.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Hermione asked when she reached him holding out her hand.  
  
"Aren't us guys supposed to ask the girls to dance?" Draco asked taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.  
  
"I know I just like to do things my way." Hermione answered as he pulled her towards him. Hermione put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Draco in turn also put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Did I tell you that I think you look beautiful tonight?" Draco asked kissing the top of her head.  
  
"About 100 times." Hermione said smiling up at him.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to tell you 101 times then. You look beautiful." Draco said smiling back at her. The song ended and every one clapped for the Weird Sisters and started to leave the Great Hall. Draco walked Hermione to her common room.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you but I've had a wonderful evening." Hermione said as they reached the portrait of the fat lady. Draco took her up into a hug and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"This evening was the best ever." Draco said letting her go. He quickly looked around the hallway and kissed Hermione deeply. Draco heard footstep coming down the hallway and he pulled away quickly smiled and said:  
  
"I'll come later let's say around 1?" Draco said he kissed her once more then turned and walked down the nearest stairway. Hermione smiled to her self and turned to the portrait and said the password and walked in feeling very good about herself.  
  
Author's Notes!!  
  
OMG!! This quickest time I have ever wrote a chapter wow! I've worked on this for about three hours maybe? I don't know, but all I know was that I wrote this in like one after noon. Well if you want to know what happens next review!! Oh and thanks to all whom did review this! Cheers guys!!  
  
~~Brooke L. Potter 


	8. Dead Man Walking

Chapter Eight: Dead Man Walking~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
"She dumped me!" Ron cried as he finally got fed up with Harry's pestering as to why he seemed so miserable over the weekend. It was the class after lunch on Monday and for Harry and Ron it happened to be Divination.  
  
"She dumped you?" Harry echoed staring opened mouthed at Ron in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah the night of the dance too, that's why I didn't come back." Ron said sadly looking at the floor.  
  
"Sorry Ron, I know how much she means to you." Harry said trying to comfort Ron.  
  
"No, you don't know what she means to me! She's the only girl I've ever truly loved! She's the air I breathe; she's like a drug to me that I just can't get unhooked from." Ron said slightly hysterical.  
  
"Why did she dump you in the first place?" Harry asked. Ron looked at the floor feeling guilty about what happened the night of the dance.  
  
"Well, she must have seen me and Lavender dancing.... well, I guess you could say that we were grinding. That just seemed to break her. I just feel so bad that I didn't ask Hermione! If I asked her to the ball then this would have never have happened and we would still be together right now!" Ron said in the same hysterical voice. He was careful not to raise his voice or Professor Owls would ask him to share what they were talking about to the class instead of trying to read each others palms. (A/N: the new Divination teachers name is Linda Owls just so yawl knows ok?) Harry could feel Ron's pain He and Ginny almost broke up once and it tore Harry up inside.  
  
"Ron I'm really, really sorry. I know how much you love her. But for our sakes don't do anything stupid because from what I've seen she really does love Malfoy I've seen them out by the lake almost every night about an hour after dinner. I know that this is killing you but you're just going to have to let her go and move on in life. You can't make her love you. And I think that she'd kill you if you even tried to break her and Malfoy up or if you tried to kill Malfoy, which by the way could get you the Dementor's kiss." Harry said taking Ron's hand and looking at it as Professor Owls passed by them.  
  
  
  
It was after last class and Hermione was waiting by the broom closet in the dungeons waiting for Draco to walk down the hall. She had Harries invisibility cloak so no one could see her. Hermione had been waiting about a half hour when finally Draco started to walk down the hall way. Alone, just as Hermione had been hoping for. He was just about to pass her she grabbed his arm and put a hand over his mouth and pulled him into the closet. Hermione let go of him as soon as the door was closed.  
  
"Who's there?" Draco hissed taking his wand out.  
  
"Chill Draco it's me." Hermione said taking off the cloak revealing her self to him. Draco sighed and pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her waist. Draco smiled as he noted her broad smile lighting up her beautiful face.  
  
"My, my, you're certainly happy today." Draco said leaning his forehead against hers.  
  
"Well, I have good reason to be." Hermione said "I dumped Ron and I have never felt better about it." Hermione continued wrapping her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. She could see warmth that wasn't there before and she liked it. She had opened up a Draco that no one had ever seen before, a Draco that could love. Hermione then leaned up and kissed him and quickly the kiss was deepened. Draco had turned her so that she was up against the door, but the broke apart for air soon after.  
  
"I know that you like doing this your way, love, but it seems more logical that the guy pulls the girl into the broom closet in stead of the other way around. So, go out there and walk towards the closet and I will pull you in." Draco said opening the door and pushing her gently out. Hermione sighed and walked down the hall a little ways before turning around and walking back towards the closet as soon as she reached it Draco popped out grabbed her arm and pulled her in. As soon as the door was closed Hermione was pushed up against it and was kissed deeply by Draco. Draco had the feeling of having her then and there in this closet but, he thought better of it and pulled away.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Hermione asked playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
"I think that we should go someplace more privet before someone finds us." Draco said opening the door looking around seeing that the corridor was empty pulled Hermione out and led her out of the dungeons. He led up and down a series of stairs and hallways before stopping at a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. The portrait frowned at him and Hermione.  
  
"This is certainly a first now isn't it Mr. Malfoy?" Salazar sneered at him.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Draco said angrily to Salazar.  
  
"Password?" The portrait asked in a board manor.  
  
"Enigma." Draco said; the portrait swung open and Draco stepped aside for Hermione to walk in first. Hermione gave him a nervous look them stepped in. Hermione gasped at what she saw. The room was beautifully furnished in mostly black, green, and silver with the occasional deep blood red accent here and there. On the wall to the left of her was a large black flag stone fire place with an overly large couch sitting in front of it. On the wall in front of Hermione was a very large book case filled to the bursting point with books of all sizes. Hermione walked into the center of the room and slipped out of her shoes. Hermione then made a 360 finally stopping at Draco with a raised eyebrows.  
  
"You have a bed in here?" She asked giving a sideways glance at the huge bed with black and green sheets.  
  
"You want to go to bed already?" Draco asked mockingly eyeing Hermione. She half heartedly glared at Draco. She then walked forward and slapped him hard on the arm.  
  
"Ow!" Draco said wincing slightly. Hermione gave him a wicked smile and started to roll up his sleeve. She placed a kiss on the spot she had hit him and worked her way up to his neck and then his face. She kissed every part of his face except his lips which made him turn his face so that their lips brushed against each other. He kissed her with a fired passion that hadn't been there before. It was like he had been waiting thousands of years to kiss her again. Hermione was so into the kiss she didn't even notice that Draco had backed he up to the bed, until she felt her self being lowered never breaking the kiss. Draco was on top of her working his way down her neck. Hermione let out a small moan that was barley heard. Hermione ran her hands down his back till they got the where his shirt was tucked into his pants. She pulled it free and ran her hands underneath tracing her fingers around the out line of his lean muscles. Chills ran through his body at her touch. Who knew that a mudblood could do this to a Malfoy? Her shirt was off in a matter of seconds. He traced feather soft kisses down her neck before returning to her lips.  
  
"We should be doing this." Hermione stated between kisses.  
  
"And why not?" Draco asked brushing his lips against hers.  
  
"Because, and you know that answer to your question." Hermione answered. Draco sighed in defeat and rolled off her so that he was lying propped on his elbow right next to her. She turned her head to look at him with a small smile.  
  
"There's a Quidditch game tomorrow." She said stating the obvious  
  
"So there is. And guess who's playing?" he answered mockingly chuckling softly at Hermione's obviousness about nothing particular  
  
"Gryffindor and Slytherin." She answered "My two favorite houses. Except I think I might have to cross it off because of a certain red head." Draco's chuckle turned into a laugh when he heard this.  
  
"So will you cheer for me?" he asked with eyes brows raised hopefully.  
  
"Who else would I cheer for? Harry or Ron? Harry's good but not that good. And I don't think Ginny is the surest when it comes to flying. She's just lucky that she doesn't fall off." Hermione commented rolling her eyes.  
  
"And why weren't you placed in Slytherin?" Draco asked laughing. She laughed too catching on quickly to what he said. She leaned in and kissed him. "Tomorrow night there's going to be a Slytherin party whether we win or loose. I want you to come, will you?" he asked  
  
"Of course," Hermione answered then glanced quickly at her watch. "I've got to be going, I'll see you later." Hermione continued leaning over and kissing his gently before collecting her shirt and robes from the floor and walking to the door. When she reached it she blew a kiss and left, but not before watching Draco pretend to catch it and place it in his pocket. She smiled as she walked down the hallway heading towards the common room since she left her stuff in there for safe keeping before she went to wait for Draco.  
  
She reached the common room in a daze. As if she was floating only to be brought back to earth by Ginny calling her name to have her come over.  
  
"Where were you?" She asked pulling Hermione onto the couch. Hermione just stared at her dreamily. "Hello?" Ginny waved a hand in front of her face  
  
"Oh sorry, I just had the best snog fest with Draco though." She said in a dreamy voice but was knocked back to reality when she caught sight of Harry and Ron entering the common room.  
  
"Don't worry; I won't tell. I'm ok with you and Draco." Ginny whispered softly making Hermione smile. Harry sat next to Ginny and Ron Hermione but she edged away from him before standing.  
  
"I got to go to the library. You know get things done." She said making for the portrait but a hand held her back. She looked up the arm to see that it belonged to Ron.  
  
"Hermione, please, can we talk?" He asked pleadingly. She just stared at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"About what *Ronald*? We have nothing to discus." She told him pulling her arm free from him and stalking away angrily from him. He hated the way she said his name, such hate, such disgust. He looked down his eyes filling with tears.  
  
Hermione walked down the hall that lead to the library humming a soft tune to her self feeling happy and content for the first time in a while. She stopped and placed a hand on her forehead swaying back and forth placing a hand on the wall from a wave dizziness. Her vision started to blur until it was totally black before it cleared again to be back in the same hallway only it was darker and the torches were lit. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Antoinette walking over to her. She looked down but found she wasn't in her body but the head boy's Justin White. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on but she spoke as if speaking in a play.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from me!" She hissed at Antoinette.  
  
"I just can't stay away. You know how I feel about you," She said looking down sadly but looked up again moving closer "Why are you leaving me after everything that we had together?" Tear were brimming Antoinette's eyes and they were also pushing into James'.  
  
"I told you. You know why. I love my girlfriend and I don't want to see her get hurt walking in on us one day. I cheated on her and I don't know why. She didn't deserve it and I don't deserve you." James said starting to turn away "I'll see you in class, I'm sorry Antoinette. I really am." With that he turned away and started walking away to finish his patrol of the school for the night.  
  
"Yes, but not sorry enough." Antoinette whispers. James turned around looking confused while saying.  
  
"Did you say something?" What he saw instead of Antoinette was a huge cat like creature with blood red eyes and bone spikes sticking out of its neck. James stood frozen staring transfixed on the creature that stood before him ready to strike. One of the massive clawed paws lifted from the ground ready to swipe when James turned and ran. He didn't get far when the paw came down on him knocking him to the ground leaving many slash wounds on his back. James screamed in pain and cried for help but no one came.  
  
"Help! Some body help me!" He screamed fumbling for his wand sending as many curses he could think of at the creature but having no affect. The creature swiped and jabbed making him weaker by the moment with the loose of blood. A crowed started to form around Hermione as she screamed for help getting large gashes out of no where sending cursed and jinx' flying in all directions. Most hit students and they fell to the ground in a scream of pain.  
  
"Arvada-." Hermione was about to scream when the killing blow came knocking her into the wall where she slowly slid down the wall her eyesight coming back to the present blurrily seeing the crowd around her before she started to fade into black. The last thing she saw was blonde hair and strong arms.  
  
***************  
  
Hermione groaned in her hospital bed and opened her eyes slowly to see only white everywhere except for one dark figure who was seated almost directly in front of her.  
  
"Am I dead?" she asked weakly raising a hand to her forehead wincing in pain.  
  
"No, you're not. Not yet love, I still need you." Came Draco's voice from the solitary dark figure. "Here." He continues placing something on her head that lessens the pain. "Pomfry told me to put this on your forehead when you wake." Hermione grunted her reply not really caring just wanting to leave.  
  
"Help me up." She said holding out a weak hand. Draco took hold and gently pulled her into a standing position leaning against him slightly. "Where are my cloths?" she asked looking around for them.  
  
"They're over there, are you sure u want to wear them you're hurt pretty badly." Draco said eyeing her condition.  
  
"Just give them to me. I have to warn someone. At least give me my pants." Hermione said noting Draco's look he was giving her about having her get back into her cloths. When she had slipped on her pants she leaned against Draco even more holding onto him tightly closing her eyes in concentration. A grey smoke encircled them and in a brief few seconds they were in the head boy's dorm. Hermione collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion from the exertion she put into getting there.  
  
"Oye White!" Draco yelled checking his bedroom starting to look around. The was the opening of a door and James stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"Not me her." Draco retorted nodding his head towards Hermione who was trying to stand but having some trouble doing so. Draco rushed over to her helping her up and helping her walk over to James.  
  
"I came here to tell you not to go on your patrol tonight. If you do you will die." Hermione said staring him right in the eye.  
  
"And why should I listen to you?"  
  
"Because I saw it all happen and I felt it. Just look at me!" she cried turning to show him what was to come.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"You don't have to just don't go on your patrol tonight. I can give you proof that this it real too."  
  
"Then prove it."  
  
"I know that you've been cheating on your girlfriend with Antoinette. She still wants you but you don't want her anymore because you love your girlfriend and don't want to see her hurt."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Because I saw it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Because I can see things like that."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know who? You have an interesting way of showing your love to your girlfriend though. Antoinette's a monster stay away from her."  
  
"Get out." James said pointing to the door shaking with anger.  
  
"Whatever." Hermione said moving to the door with Draco's help. "But when your dying in the hall all your going to hear is me saying 'I told you so.'" Hermione continued before closing the door behind her.  
  
"You know I should take you back to your common room. Pomfry told me that once you wake up to also take you back to your common room and put you to bed so you can get a few more hours rest before the game. Here." Draco said removing him Slytherin scarf and placing it around Hermione's neck. She did the same smiling up at him before giving him a quick kiss wrapping her arms around his neck pulling herself up into his arms so that he was carrying her.  
  
"I'm too weak to walk you must carry me." She said simply grinning at him. "Now, onward to the common room!" She cried pointing Draco in the direction of her common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm sooo incredibly sorry that you guys had 2 wait this long 4 this chapter to be posted. Accept my apology and review please!!!!! 


End file.
